From Enemies to Friends to Something More
by Kamaila
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are the best of enemies. Same with Miroku and Sango. One day Inuyasha saves Kagome's life and they become friends,so do Miroku and Sango. Will love blossem after being enemies then friends? Bad at summaries! Better than sounds!COMPLETE
1. My Worst Enemy

**A/N: Hey peoples! This is my fifth story so be nice! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and gang**

Chapter 1: My worst enemy

"Hey Kagome, wait up!" someone yelled behind a girl with medium length hair and wearing a school uniform. (A/N: This uniform is like the one in the anime, but it is blue and black. Mostly black though.) "Oh, hey Sango. Are you ready for our first day of school in our sophomore year?" "Yeah, I'm just wondering if we have classes with the jocks again. I don't want to be with those dumb asses again." "I know. Well let's go to class. I already have our class schedules. You are in all of my classes." "Sweet."

The two of them went to their first classes. for the first class they had none of the jocks. But that changed in their next class. When they walked in the were disappointed. All of the stupidest jocks were in this class. Well except two of them. They were Inuyasha and Miroku. Even though they were smart and handsome they had one bad trait… they were jerks. Inuyasha was Kagome's worst enemy. she hated him with all of her guts and he was the same.

Miroku on the other hand was Sango's worst enemy. This wasn't because he hated her, its just that he was a hentai (A/N: Might have spelled that wrong. But who the hell cares.). Whenever he saw Sango he would grope her or ask if she wanted to bear his child. Of course she always slapped him or punched him or kicked him in the balls (A/N: That… would hurt. I think. Technically, I wouldn't know cause I'm not a guy. Lucky for me!) So therefore, Sango hated him and Miroku just flirted with her.

"Well… there goes the good mood. Why did we have to get stuck with them?" Kagome groaned. She always hated Inuyasha because… well never mind. (A/N: Mwhahahahahahahaha! You wont find out till about chap 15! Hahahahahahahah!) "Don't know but here comes Miroku."

"Oh wow! Well isn't this my lucky day! I get to sit next to Sango! Sango can I ask you something?" 'Oh no! Don't do this again! Please don't ask for me to…' "Sango will you bear my child?" "Hell no shit head!"

Sango then kicked him in the balls. "Never ask me that dumb ass question again!" Sango then stormed off to where Kagome was and sat down. Miroku on the other hand was on the floor holding onto his balls. Inuyasha then walked over to him.

"Get up asshole. Class is about to start." "Well then Inuyasha. Why don't you go over to Kagome and get her mad and have her kick you in the balls. Its just like me and Sango. It hurts like hell." "Sorry, but that has happened to me too many times. Now get up off of the floor before the teacher comes in." "Fine."

Miroku then got up and went to sit next to Inuyasha. As if the walls weren't there the teacher came in right when he was sitting down.

"Good morning class. I am Kaede. I will be your history teacher for this school year. I will know have introduce yourself starting from the back of the classroom. You in the back with the black and red hair, you will start. (A/N: Just to tell you guys Kagome is a Inu-youki in this story and has red ears. I know freaky but go with it. Also when I say red hair I mean blood red hair.)

"Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 15 and I live at a shrine."

"And she's a bitch." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku. Miroku then burst out laughing.

"Is something Miroku Saudi?" "No. Sorry." Miroku then straitened up and stopped laughing.

"Ok. Next."

"Hi. My name is Sango Taija and I am 15 and I live with Kagome at a shrine."

"Next."

"Hi. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. I am 15 and ½ and I live in a mansion."

"That's because his parents are move stars and they suck at it." Kagome said to Sango. Though Sango didn't start laughing. She was about to but didn't.

"Ok. Next"

"My name is Miroku Takahashi and I am brother to Inuyasha."

And that's how the rest of the class went. The girls didn't have a good rest of the day though. They found out that the two people missing in their first period class was Miroku and Inuyasha, and they had them in the rest of their classes too. Now that sucked for the two girls. But what they didn't know was that things were going to get worse. A whole lot worse.

**A/N: Yeh! Done with the fist chap! Now if you want me to keep writing this story then review! I WILL try to get in another chap today. And trust me. Its gonna be a good chap. The next one that is.**

**Bye!**

**InuyashaLuva492**


	2. Saved by JackAss

**A/N: Hi peoples! You must get tired of me saying that but yet again do I care? Hell no! Sorry if that offended you but to say the truth I don't care if you get tired of me saying that. But please keep reading this story. I thank my first reviewer; the shrink. Now as I said I will update this story today so here is the next chap. And just to give you a hint. Something happens between Kagome and Inuyasha. What could it be? Well read and find out!**

Chapter 2: Saved by JackAss

The next week of school was uneventful. Well other than the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome fought in almost every class, and they got detention and other things like that. So today it was Friday and Kagome was walking home. She then heard a person down in an ally way. So of course Kagome goes down to see who it was. Well… that was her mistake.

When she first stepped in she was knocked down by a full fledged Inu-youki. "Well, I never knew that my trick would work but on one of my own kind, well actually half of my kind that surprises me. So… what should I do to you? Should I kill you or should I have some fun with you? Hm… well since I've had fun with the other people and youki I think that I should kill you." When he finished his sentence her pulled out a knife.

"Wow. A full fledged youki like you has to use a knife on a pathetic half breed like me? You must not be very strong." "Shut up you stupid wench. I'll kill you right now!" "Then go ahead."

With Someone else

Inuyasha was walking home. He had a very unusual day. First he and Kagome didn't fight at all, well Kagome actually just ignored him the whole day. He thought that was very strange.

'What could be wrong with her? Well like I care. I hope she dies and goes to hell. Ever since…' Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a girl scream in an ally way. 'Damn. Why do I have to save someone today? Wait. I know this scent. It's the scent of Kagome and… blood? Shit. What has she gotten herself into now?'

Inuyasha ran into the ally way to only be pushed back by Kagome falling on top of him. "What the hell!" he pushed Kagome of and looked down at himself. When he saw his shirt he was amazed. He was drenched in blood… Kagome's blood and she hadn't been on him more than a few seconds.

He then noticed the man that had a knife in his hand at Kagome's side. "Die bitch!" Before he could strike Inuyasha grabbed his wrist and knocked him down. He then grabbed the knife out of his hand and stabbed him through the heart.

Kagome Before Inuyasha Arrived

Kagome was backing away but he was too fast He ran at her with full speed and stabbed her in the gut. She screamed out in pain only to be stabbed again and again. The youki then through her back. She didn't know what she hit but it wasn't the ground. After she was thrown off of the thing she went unconscious.

Back to after the Fight

Kagome was waking up. Her stomach hurt like hell that was all she knew. Then she caught a familiar voice it sounded like Inuyasha's and Miroku's, but she wasn't sure. Yet she made out the conversation.

"Why the hell did you bring her here! You know she hates our living guts! Not to mention when she wakes up she's gonna call Sango and then she will hate us even more!" She heard one man say then she heard the other mans.

"Well what do you expect me to do! I couldn't just leave her there with those wounds! She would have died!"

"Why the hell would you care if she died! You've hated her all of your life!"

Kagome then knew who it was. 'I think… I should go out there so they don't kill each other.' Kagome thought as she stood up.

She then walked out to only see Miroku and Inuyasha at each other's throats. "Um… you can stop now. You guys are giving me a head ace."

"The two of them stopped right then and there. 'Your awake. Sorry if you woke up to Miroku and I fighting. Are you ok?" 'Ok. Why the hell am I being so nice to her?'

'Why is he caring if I'm fine or not. I mean yeah sure I could be dead if he hadn't saved my life, but does he have to be soooo nice to me?'

"Um… yeah, I'm fine. Well other than the fact that my stomach hurt like shit. So I think I'll go home now."

"Ok. I'll give you a ride home. Come on." Inuyasha and Kagome then left and got into Inuyasha's car. It only took them 5 minutes to get to Kagome's shrine.

"Bye. Oh and Inuyasha. Thanks for saving my life." Kagome said as she got out of the car. She then walked up the shrine steps and into the house. When she entered she was greeted by Sango hugging her.

"Kagome! I thought that you might be hurt or dead or something! Are you ok?"

"Um… yeah. I guess you can say that. Well other than the fact that I almost died by a Inu-youki. Then Inuyasha comes and saves my ass. And other than the fact that he just dropped me off. Then yes. I'm ok"

"Wow! Kagome. Did Inuyasha hurt you! If he did I'm soooo gonna kick that jerks ass to hell and back again and again."

"No. I'm ok. He didn't hurt me. I'm just tired so I want to go to bed."

"Ok. See ya tomorrow."

Kagome then went up the stairs and into her bedroom. When she was falling asleep all she could think about was why had Inuyasha saved her and why was he scared for her safety.

The next day Kagome was fine other than if she moved too much her stomach started to hurt. And all that other junk. At lunch Kagome sat alone.

And for a reason too. Inuyasha was watching her all day and if she was alone he would most likely come and sit next to her.

She sat there under a tree for about 5 minutes before she heard a rustle in the tree. "Inuyasha. You can come down. I won't yell at you or anything."

Inuyasha then jumped down from the tree and sat by Kagome. They sat there in silence until Kagome spoke.

"Um… Inuyasha?"

**A/N: I'm evil. You don't know what they are gonna talk about. Well the only way you will know is if you review! So come on peoples review, review, and review!**

**Bye! **

**InuyashaLuva492 **


	3. Still Enemies

**A/N: Ok. I know this might sound weird after Inuyasha saved Kagome and all, but I'm gonna have them still hate each other. I think the only way that will happen is if the get in a huge fight or Inuyasha harasses her. So here is the chap when they have a huge fight. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or gang. But hey, I can dream. Right?**

Chapter 3: Still Enemies.

"Um… Inuyasha? Why did you save me in the first place?"

"No clue. I just had an instinct to help. That's all."

"Oh."

The bell then rang for them to get to their next class. They walked with each other to the class then sat down next to each other. Unfortunately, they had a sub so they had to introduce themselves.

When it was Kagome's turn to introduce herself Inuyasha couldn't help but whisper something to Miroku. Of course, Kagome is a hanyou and she heard it. And that was the last straw. She thought that Inuyasha was gonna be nice to her, but that all changed when she heard him say those words. She then asked the teacher is she can go to the restroom.

The teacher let her go. The class went on like that, but Kagome never came back.

"Would anyone like to go and check on Kagome?"

"Um… I will." Sango said and the teacher gave her permission. When Sango entered the bathroom she heard Kagome crying. "Kagome? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Sango." Kagome said in a sad tone. She then ran into Sango and cried.

"Kagome? Are you ok? Why are you like this?"

"It's Inuyasha! He saved me and I thought things would be different but they aren't. I HATE HIM! I HATE HIS LIVING GUTS! HE'S SUCH A JERK!"

"Shhhh. Kagome its ok. Do you want me to take you home? I'll stay with you. Then you can tell your mom exactly what happened. Ok?"

"Ok."

Sango then went to the office and got permission for them to go home. When they got home, Kagome explained what Inuyasha said and that made Sango hate him more than anything in the world. (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHa! You thought that I would tell you. Well don't worry I will tell you what he said at the end of this chap.)

At around 6:30. "Kagome, Sango! Get ready. Get dressed in your finest dresses and meet me down here in about an hour and a half."

"Ok!" The two of them yelled from their rooms.

It took the two of them the whole hour and a half to get ready. When Sango came down the stairs, Ms. Higurashi was in shock. Sango was wearing a purple dress that was just above her knees. The dress was covered in designs and diamonds. It was a shoulder less dress and showed off her figure. She also had a bright red lip stick on, and some blue eye shadow.

"You look very nice Sango. Now for Kagome. Kagome! Get down here! We have to go!"

"Ok! But please don't laugh at me!"

Kagome then started to walk down the stairs. Kagome's mom along with Sango thought that s no one could ever be prettier. She was wearing a black dress that ended on her thighs, about 5 inches above her knee. Straps that went around her neck, were the only things holding up the dress. The back of the dress ended in the middle of the back and she looked fabulous. She was wearing very little make-up and was wearing earrings that wear all diamond. The silence that the two were making was making Kagome think the wrong thing.

"I'll go change." Kagome started to walk up the stairs but Kagome's mom stopped her.

"Kagome you look beautiful. Now lets get going. We will be late if we don't hurry."

Meanwhile

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Hurry up and finish getting ready! Our guests will be here in about 10 minutes!"

"Ok, ok, we're coming." Inuyasha walked down in a tux and so did Miroku. "You two look absolutely handsome." Inuyasha and Miroku's mother said.

"Um… thanks, nut why do we have to get all dressed up?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because we are having a very important meeting and we have to announce something."

"Who is it that is so important?" Inuyasha questioned again.

10 minutes later

"Our guests are hear. Boys get down here!"

Mrs. Takahashi went to answer the door. (A/N: I didn't want to put in the fight that Kagome and Sango had with Kagome's mom. But if you want me to put it in here then tell me and I will.)A very happy Ms. Higurashi came in and a very, very, pissed off Kagome and Sango came in.

"Boys. These are our guests. Ms. Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi, and Sango Taija. (Sango lives with Kagome and has her own company. And also the Takahashi's have a company and the Higurashi's own a company. The Takahashi's want to join with the two companies and make them one. And if you are wondering why Sango is in this, it is because Ms. Higurashi makes all of the decisions for the company. Does that clear things up?)

The boys' mouths dropped open. It was because of two things. One, they were surprised who their guests were. And two, they thought the girls look absolutely beautiful. Well, mostly.

"What the hell are they doing here!" Inuyasha yelled at his parents.

"They are our guest and you will treat them as so. Miroku, you are to be Sango's escort and Inuyasha you are to be Kagome's. No arguments."

Miroku walked up to Sango and gave her his hand. She didn't want to but she gave him hers. They then walked off and the parents fallowed.

Inuyasha then walked up to Kagome and offered his hand. "You know you have to take it Kagome. If you don't then who knows what my parents will do."

"I don't really give a fuck about what your parents will do to you Takahashi." Kagome practically growled.

"What the hell has your tail in a bundle?" (A/N: lol. Tail in a bundle! Get it? If you don't read the first chap.)

"You are what has my tail in a bundle. After you save my life, you have to go and call me a slut! How dare you think that I didn't hear you. Don't forget I'm a hanyou!"

"Oh… you heard that?"

"Like hell I heard that!"

"Is that why you went to the bathroom? You cried?"

"I thought that you were actually nice for once. Ok? Then you have to go and ruin that. Now guess what, I hate more than ever and after tonight I'm never gonna speak to you again!" Kagome then walked off and into the dining room and guess what. She had to sit next to that son of a bitch. But they had worse news to come.

**A/N: Like it? Sorry if all of the swearing disturbed you. Now review, review and review! I need 5 more reviews before I update again. **

**See Ya!**

**InuyashaLuva492**


	4. Hell Erupts

**A/N: Hey peoples! Read my other stories they are awesome… well to some people. Well anyways back to where we left off in the story. Also sorry for not updating, but I was and still am obsessed with Halo 2 X-BOX Live. So sorry.**

**Disclaimer" Don't own Inuyasha and gang**

Chapter 4: Life Couldn't get Worse… Or Could it?

"Now that we are all here, we, the parents have to tell all of you something. As you all know, the company in all of our businesses come first. Do you understand?" Ms. Higurashi said.

The all shook their heads. 'Why do I think that all of us are gonna hate what the parents have to say?' Kagome thought.

"We are going to unite all of our companies together, and the only way to do that is to… well how do I put this…"

"What my wife is trying to say is that we are going to have Inuyasha and Kagome get married, and Sango and Miroku get married. Do you all understand?"

The room was quiet. Well that was until all hell broke loose, and Kagome was going to start it.

"Why the hell do I have to marry that fucking son of a bitch! He's a fucking ass hole and a fucking bastard!" Kagome burst out yelling.

"Exactly! Whatever you guys do I'm not gonna marry her!"

"You have to do it because we tell you to! Do I make myself clear! If you don't listen to this then you will have no place to go other than the streets! Now you will do as you are told." Mr. Takahashi said, or yelled.

"Fine…" That was all Inuyasha could say, but Miroku and Sango didn't say a word. Sango said she was going to walk home and Miroku went to his room.

"I think that its time for Kagome and I to go home. Are we still going to send them to the Bahamas like we were planning?"

"Yeah… that's the only way that they will see that we are doing the right thing. Tell Sango and Kagome to pack, the flight leaves tomorrow at 10 o' clock."

"K." Then Kagome and her mother left, and when they got home packed. It was the way that it was going to be whatever Kagome and Inuyasha said, and they knew it too.

**A/N: Ok. I know that, that chap was short but I promise you the next one will be longer. A lot longer. And the next chap has what they did on the plane. Now that will be very interesting. What would happen if Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to each other and Inuyasha fell asleep? Well if you review you will find out!**

**Bye!**

**InuyashaLuva492**


	5. Plane Flight or Fight

**A/N: Hey peoples! Sorry for not updating. Like I got only one review so I thought that I will wait to update but now I'm back! lol. K. Here is the chap you all have been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang**

Chapter 5: Plane flight or fight

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha didn't speak when they got on the plane.

"See you when you get back!" Yelled the parents behind the now departing group.

'K. This is weird. Why are there only 4 seats on this plane?' Kagome thought as she sat down. She was hoping that Sango sat next to her and not Miroku or Inuyasha. But lick… wasn't on her side. Inuyasha sat next to her.

"Yeah! I get to sit next to the best person in the world." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well happy to sit next to you, you bitch."

"who are you calling a bitch!"

"Who's sitting next to me and you might find out who."

"Why you fucking son of a bitch!"

While they were in their own little world…

"Why do they have to fight already?" Whispered Sango to Miroku.

"Don't know but if they keep this up, we might have to jump off of the plane and so will the pilot so they won't die." Miroku said. Then… it was quiet.

"What are you two shit heads talking about?" Kagome hissed.

"N-n-nothing." Miroku said. He was a bit afraid of what Kagome would do. (A/N: Speaking of Kagome… I forgot to tell you that she also has red eyes. They don't look evil though. They are just red.)

The it was noisy again. Miroku and Sango sat down in their seats while all they heard was swearing and a lot of yelling.

"Welcome on this flight to the Bahamas, it will be approximately be a 16 hour flight. We hope you enjoy flying on America West Airlines."

"Great. A long flight and have to sit next to the person I hate the most."

"Well, it won't be so bad. I mean I'm gonna sleep the whole way there so you wont have to worry about you and I fighting the whole entire time." Inuyasha said while putting his seat in the reclined position. And in a matter of minutes he was asleep.

'Inuyasha. You should never sleep when your enemy is near you. Well… in this case sitting right next to you. You are gonna be sorry you ever met me.' Kagome thought as she got out her bag and inside her back she pulled out her make-up bag. (Dun, dun, dun! Hahahah.)

**Well there you have it. The next chap. Hahahaha. Just kidding. I'm not that evil. But I'm tired. Its like 12:00 am right now, but I said it will be a longer chap so it will be a longer chap.**

Kagome was having a bit to much fun. Inuyasha was soooo gonna hate her when he finds out what she did to him. Sango and Miroku knew perfectly what was going on and they had promised to keep a secret and not tell Inuaysha what he looks like. He would find out soon enough.

It was the end of the flight and Inuyasha had slept the whole entire way like he said. And lucky for Kagome too, if he had woken up and looked in the mirror, she wouldn't have made it off of the plane alive.

When they got off of the plane everyone was ginving Inuyasha weird looks and he kept on asking why but all the reply's were the people laughing. HE just shrugged it off every time. But then he lost his patients.

"Why the hell is everyone looking at me like I'm weird!"

"Um… Inuyasha? You promise not to hurt me for at least 24 hours? If you do, I will tell you why they are looking at you the way you are." Kagome said trying not to laugh.

"Fine wench."

"K. Here is a clue. Go look in the mirror."

Inuyasha did as told. When he saw himself he regretted that he said he wouldn't hurt Kagome for at least 24 hours. He had black and red eye shadow and black and red nails. What was obvious though was the bright hot pink lip stick that was on his lips.

'Kagome you are gonna regret doing this when the 24 hours are over.' Inuyasha then washed off his face and got most of the nail polish off. He then walked out of the bathroom.

"Kagome that was a good joke might I say." Inuyasha said then stared to walk away but not before giving Kagome a look that said 'You're so gonna pay', and the bad thing is Kagome is the only one who saw it. And it literally gave her shivers down her spine.

The four of them then got a rental car and drove to the hotel they were staying at. They went to their rooms but not before a huge fight about why they had to share rooms with their soon-to-be husbands and wife's.

They then found out that there was only one bed in each room and that was also hell.

"This is a piece if bull shit!" Kagome yelled. She was not happy.

"I am not sharing a bed with a fucking ass whole!" She said.

"We have to deal with it Kagome now get to bed." A very tired Inuyasha said. If he wasn't so tired he would have put up a fight but he also didn't want to get in a fight tonight.

"Fine. But if you as much as touch me you wont have a head a second later." Kagome said as she got into bed.

The next morning they looked around and all of those things. Then they all decided to go back to their rooms. Bu8t what Kagome didn't know was that the 24 hours were almost up.

"I'm so tired." Kagome said as she plopped down on the bed.

After a few minutes of laying there she stood up and went to the kitchen and made something to eat. When she came out she went over to the balcony and looked out to the ocean through the window.

She was so concentrated on the ocean she didn't hear the other hanyou approaching her from behind. When she noticed he was almost to her she was too late. She turned around. Inuyasha had an evil look in his face. And when he had one, the out come was never pretty.

"I-Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

"Its pay back time Kagome."

**A/N: Well there you go. A longer chapter. Not by much though… Well anyways, what do you think of this chapter? I want reviews people! Sorry but I need reviews. So I will update soon and you will be able to see what Inuyasha has in store for Kagome as pay back in the next chapter. And the only way you will see what it is, is if you review!**

**Bye!**

**InuyashaLuva492**


	6. Payback Time Kagome

**A/N: Hey peoples! I am updating once again! lol. Sorry but like I am very hyper right now. I just like woke up and its like 12:00 pm right now. Well here is another chapter. Hope you like it. And once again I will not update if I don't get reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang**

Chapter 6: Payback time Kagome

"Inu-Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

"Its payback time Kagome."

Inuyasha then pushed her against the wall. He then pinned her with his body.

"Inuyasha stop. That hurts."

"Not until I get an apology for what you did and I have my payback."

"Well, you will never get an apology from…" She couldn't talk any longer. Inuyasha pressed harder on her so she could barley breathe.

"Well then. We will stay like this for a long time."

Just then the phone rang.

"We should get that." Kagome said reaching for the phone. But Inuyasha didn't let her go.

"I will not do anything. Well while I am waiting for an apology, I will have my payback. Inuyasha then leaned in and put his forehead on Kagome's.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome said barely above a whisper. One because she didn't know what he was doing and two she could barley breathe.

"Something that you wouldn't expect from me."

"And what would that be Inuyasha? I have seen everything that you have done to your enemy's and therefore I will know what you are doing before it even comes."

"Well I bet you haven't seen me do this to anyone before." Inuyasha said while leaning in farther.

Before they knew it, something happened that Inuyasha didn't plan on. He kissed her.

'What the hell am I doing! Why am I kissing Kagome! This was not what I planned on!' Inuyasha was saying in his mind. But Kagome's mind was different.

'What the hell is he doing! But kami! He kisses so good.' But her thoughts were interrupted by something on her lips. It was Inuyasha's tong. She knew what he was asking for but she let her body take over her and let it do whatever it wanted to do. She let his tong enter.

Inuyasha was surprised at what he did. But what was more surprising was what Kagome did. She actually did what he wanted… well what his body wanted.

The kiss was starting to get passionate and they had to stop before something happened they didn't want to do.

Kagome broke it. "Inuyasha? What was that for? I mean… was that your payback?"

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sorry… about that."

"Well. You don't HAVE to be sorry. I am also the one who didn't stop you. And to say the truth… I enjoyed it a little bit. But listen to me a stupid girl saying she liked it when her worst enemy…"

Kagome couldn't finish. Inuyasha's lips were on hers again. 'What the hell is he doing? I thought that he hated me.'

Inuyasha then ended the kiss then left in a flash.

'What was that for?' Kagome thought. On the other hand Inuyasha was thinking something totally different.

'Why the hell did I kiss her again! I have to go and talk to Miroku about this.'

**A/N: There you go. Another chap. Did you like it? Well if you did, review cause that's the only way for me to write the next chap.**

**See Ya!**

**InuyashaLuva492**


	7. Finding out

**A/N: Hey people's. Like I'm not gonna update this story for a while after Christmas because I'll be working on my other ones, so I'm trying to update as much as I can. So here is the next chap! I'll try and update tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang. But I can dream… right?**

**Lawyers come in: No! Arrest her she is breaking the law!**

**Me: Help me! Someone help me!**

**:Something with red clothes comes in:**

**Someone: I'll save you! (Sounds corny but this will get better)**

…**To be continued…**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 7: Finding out

Inuyasha barged into Miroku and Sango's room.

"Miroku. I need to talk to you." Inuaysha said while trying to catch his breath.

"What is it Inuyasha? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Could be. well I need to talk to you… alone. Sango would you mind going to check on Kagome?"

"Um…sure? But why do I get the feeling you did something to her." Sango murmured while walking out of the room.

"So my good friend what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I… I… kissed… Kagome." Inuyasha said in-between breaths.

"YOU WHAT!"

"I said I kissed Kagome."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU HEAD! ARE YOU STUPID!"

"No. I'm not stupid. Its just that…"

"That what?"

"Well you see…" Inuyasha then started to explain what had happened.

"I see. We need to call mom and dad and see why this happened."

"Do you think they knew that this would happen?"

"Don't know…" Miroku said while dialing their parents number.

Kagome and Sango

"Kagome? Are you in here?" Sango asked while opening the door to the room. She didn't see anyone.

"Kagome?"

"Sango? Is that you?" Kagome said from where Inuyasha had kissed her.

"Kagome. Inuaysha said for me to come here while he talked to Miroku. Do you know hat he needed to talk about?"

"Yes. I do. Do you want to know?"

"Only if it has to deal with you."

"K… it went like this…" Kagome then explained what happened.

"Wow… that's pretty amazing. But do you even know why he kissed you like that?"

"No. Technically I don't even know why I didn't push him off. Its just getting weird. So… how are things going with you and Miroku?" Sango blushed.

"Good… but I really don't want to talk about what happened. Is that ok with you? I'll tell you some other time."

"Fine." Kagome groaned. She wanted to know what happened between them but didn't want Sango to tell her unwillingly.

Inuyasha and Miroku

"I see. You don't want me to tell them. k. Talk to you later…bye." Miroku hung up the phone.

"So? What did they say?"

"Cant tell you my friend. But trust me when you find out you are gonna hate the parents for not telling you."

"Telling me what! If you don't tell me nothing good will come out of this!"

"Well then nothing good will come out of this."

"Then say bye bye birdie." Inuyasha said while getting closer to Miroku. Just then, like being saved by angels, Sango came in.

"Sango! How nice of you to come at the right time." Miroku said while running up to her and giving her a hug. Sango blushed and Inuyasha laughed.

"You have nothing to be laughing about lover boy." Sango hissed. Inuaysha shut up.

"She told you?"

"Like hell she told me! Now get your ass back there and tell her why you fucking kissed her!" Sango hissed. She was not in the best of moods because of a little something.

"I don't even know why I fucking kissed her!"

"Well then make a lie. Kagome is a good girl. And she has the right to know something. And also you're good at making things up!" Sango said while throwing Inuyasha out of the room.

"Damn it." Inuyasha said under his breath. He knew completely why he had kissed her. Well thanks to him listening on the phone call. Now he had to tell Kagome.

**A/N: Did you like? Well if you did review or this will happen…**

"_**Here you go!" Launches the plane. "Next step!" Drops nuclear bombs on the whole world and blows everything up…**_

**That is what will happen so review if you want to live.lol.**

**Bye!**

**InuayshaLuva492**


	8. Fun in the Sun or not

**A/N: Hey peoples! It's the first day of December yeah! Just kidding. Something bad happened today… it snowed. I hate snow. Well actually what people do when it snows for the first time this year. It sucked, and worst of all I had to walk home in it. Well on with the chap.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang.**

Chapter 8: Fun in the Sun or Not

Inuyasha entered the room Kagome and him shared. He was planning on telling her why he had kissed her… after they went to the beach. He didn't want her to be in a bad mood and kill him.

"Kagome!"

"What!" Kagome came out of the bedroom.

"Do you want to go to the beach? It's a beautiful day out and I think that it will be fun. So do you want to go?"

"Um… are Miroku and Sango coming?"

"Well… how about you change and I will go ask if they want to come. Knowing Miroku he would want to see the girls in bathing suits."

"Ok." Kagome then disappeared into the bedroom and Inuyasha left the room.

Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Miroku called from the inside. Inuyasha went inside.

"Oh. Its you Inuyasha. What do you want?"

"Well I was going to ask if you want to go to the beach with Kagome and I."

"Ok. Let us get dressed. We'll meet you in the lobby."

Inuyasha then went back to his room. When he entered he saw Kagome. No not naked, she was in the prettiest bathing suit ever. (A/N: K. Like I have never seen a bathing suit like this. Its just in my imagination.) She was wearing a black bikini with a little heart on the top of it. Like instead of the ones that have like a 'V' neck this one went strait across and the bottom half was like any other bottom of a bikini but it was silver.

"Oh. Hi Inuyasha. I'll wait for you to get ready."

Inuyasha then went into the bedroom to change. He decided to wear a black swim trunk.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Where are we meeting Miroku and Sango at?"

"The lobby." Inuyasha said simply, while walking out of the room. They met Miroku and Sango in the lobby as they said they would and then headed down to the beach. When they got their the girls decided to lay in the beach and get a tan, but the boys thought differently.

They went to a neat by store and bought some supplies. When the y came back to the beach they filled them with water. (A/N: Do you guess know what I am talking about. Well read and find out. lol.)

Then they snuck up on the girls.

"You take Sango and I will take Kagome. Got it?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku. Miroku gave him a thumbs up and they continued their plan.

When they were ten feet away from the girls they fired, water of course. They had bought water guns and thought that it would be fun to play a joke on the girls.

The girls jumped up when the freezing cold water hit them.

"You guys are so dead!" Kagome yelled. They had their own plans. They figured that this would happen to them while they were sleeping on the beach so they decided that they would play a trick in them. Kagome would pretend that she was going after Miroku and Sango Inuyasha. Then Kagome would lung for Inuyasha and pin him to the ground, same with Sango. So their plan went into action.

Kagome went after Miroku for a while then when Inuyasha got close enough she lunged at him. But Inuyasha was too quick. He dodged and turn on Kagome and pinned her to the ground. Sango was having better luck because she got Miroku.

"Sango let Miroku go and I will release Kagome!"

"Get off of me you basturd (sp?)!" Sango heard with Inuyasha's voice.

"Why!" Sango yelled back at him.

"Or else Kagome will get what she deserves!"

"Fine!" Sango then got off of Miroku but then he pushed her to the ground and pinned her.

"Inuyasha please get off of me." Kagome said. She was having a hard tome breathing.

"Why should I?"

**A/N: Well there you go peoples. There is the next chap. Once again snow sucks! And review, review, REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**InuyashaLuva492**


	9. The Kiss

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**_

**A/N: Hey peoples Like I am going to change this story to rated 'm'. This wont be happening until about after Christmas or like a week before, so if you like this story and don't have it on like your fav's or alert list then you have to look it up in the 'm' section. Just wanted to tell you peoples that! Well on with the story! Also does anyone like snow? Its still on the ground and we didn't even have our school start late. It sucked cause other schools did.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang**

Chapter 9: The Kiss

"Now why should I?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. He didn't even know what he was doing but he had to think of something quick.

"Cause your cutting off my air supply!" Kagome said then gasped for air. Inuyasha then let up some of his weight so that she could breath which he shouldn't have done. Right when he lifted some of his weight she turned him over and pinned him to the ground. (A/N: Remember that she IS a hanyou!)

"You shouldn't have believed me." Kagome said while laughing.

"You think its funny now but when you get off of me… you will have to run for your life." Inuyasha knew that he was stronger and he could switch possessions any time but he wanted to see what Kagome would do.

"You want to bet?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Well then I won't get off of you… puppy." Kagome said simply… well almost. She had laughed a few times after she said puppy. That comment got a growl out of Inuyasha.

'What the hell was that for?' Inuyasha questioned in his mind. He had no idea what she had just called him was doing to his body. (A/N: And you guys wont either until I change it to 'm'. lol) He snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome stopped laughing.

"Why did you stop laughing Kagome?"

"Do you know what I just called you?"

"…yeah. Why do you ask that?"

"Just asking." 'God damn it! Why the hell did I call him puppy!'

Inuyasha was getting tired of Kagome being on top and in control and just thinking why she had called him puppy. Of course Inuyasha already knew the answer to that question.

"Kagome? Are you gonna do something?"

"…"

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"You are in power. Are you gonna do anything to torture me?"

"No."

Inuyasha then thought that he was in control now. So he flipped her over without any problems and then started the attack. Tickling attack of course.

"Inuyasha :laugh: stop :laugh: tickling :laugh for about 30 seconds: tickling :laugh: me!"

"Nope!"

"Please?" Kagome said while giving him the most cute puppy eyes ever.

"Fine… but you have to promise me something."

"What do I have to promise?"

"You have to promise that you will not hurt me for what I tell you when we get back to the hotel. Got it?"

"Umm… yeah… sure…why?"

"Because." Was all Inuyasha said while getting off of Kagome. He then started to head back to the hotel. Kagome followed.

The two walked into the room in silence. Kagome was still wondering why Inuyasha made her promise not to hurt him for what he had to stay.

"Kagome? Can you come here for a couple of minutes?" Kagome said yes and she walked into the bedroom and sat next to Inuyasha on the bed.

"What ya need to talk about?" Kagome said with a little bit of an accent to try and get Inuyasha in a better mood. It didn't work. Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" 'He's starting to freak me out. I don't know why but I think he thinks that I will hate him for what he has to tell me.'

"Do you… want to know why I kissed you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I depends on if you think that I deserve to know."

"You do, but I am asking you if YOU want to know."

"I don't care. Tell me if you want to tell me."

"No! It has to be a yes or a no."

"Fine. I do want to know but… it seems that you don't want to tell me. That's all."

"No. I think I should tell you. You should know. The reason why I kissed you was because…" 'how do I say this' "Its because… well first I should tell you the whole story. Like when I went to talk to Miroku the other day I told him and he called my parents and asked them why I would have kissed you. And the only reason I know this is because I listened to the phone call and they said that I kissed you because… oh yeah its also why they are making you and I marry other than you and Miroku marry and Sango and I marring each other… its because we are intended… mates."

The room was silent.

"W-w-we are what?"

"Were intended mates."

"What the hell! Why didn't they tell us in the first place! I mean come on! We are supposed to know this stuff! Aren't we?" Kagome said the last part quietly.

Kagome now crying in her hands. "Kagome… is it that bad that we are intended mates?" Inuyasha asked.

"No… it just that I fell betrayed that the parents didn't tell us, you know?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said then sat down next to her.

"So that why you kissed me. But you didn't know until you went to go talk to Miroku… right?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha then made Kagome look at him. "You beautiful… the most beautiful person in the world." With that said, Inuyasha smashed his lips on Kagome's.

**A/N: You like? Someone asked me to make Inuyasha kiss Kagome so I did. And that was the coolest way that I could think of. So tell me what you think about this chapter cause I want to know if this chapter was good or not. So REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**InuyashaLuva492 **


	10. Why?

**A/N: Hey peoples! Like after this chapter I decided to make it rated 'm' so yeah. Hope you like this chap. You guys get to see what Kagome's reaction is! lol. On with the chap!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang.**

Chapter 10: Why?

Last time…

"W-w-we are what?"

"Were intended mates."

"What the hell! Why didn't they tell us in the first place! I mean come on! We are supposed to know this stuff! Aren't we?" Kagome said the last part quietly.

Kagome now crying in her hands. "Kagome… is it that bad that we are intended mates?" Inuyasha asked.

"No… it just that I fell betrayed that the parents didn't tell us, you know?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said then sat down next to her.

"So that why you kissed me. But you didn't know until you went to go talk to Miroku… right?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha then made Kagome look at him. "Your beautiful… the most beautiful person in the world." With that said, Inuyasha smashed his lips on Kagome's.

This time…

Kagome was shocked at first then let things set in. 'Is he doing this because I'm his intended mate? Or just because he wants to? I don't know what to do!' Kagome thought in her mind.

Inuyasha tried deepening the kiss but nothing happened. All Kagome was doing was sitting there dumb struck. 'What the hell is she doing! Why isn't she doing anything?'

'I have to end this. I need to end this… but I don't want to.' Kagome then backed away from Inuyasha.

"Why?" she asked but he didn't have time to answer. She ran out of the room.

"What the hell was that for? Where is she going? The only place she has to go is to Miroku and Sango's room. I think I'll call them."

Inuyasha then dialed Miroku's cell number.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hi. Its Inuyasha. Is Kagome there?"_

"_Yeah she is, but she's talking to Sango. What did you do now Inuyasha?"_

"_I told her."_

"Told her what?"

"_What you and the parents were talking about yesterday."_

"_Oh… Come over here and you can talk about it." Miroku then hung up._

Inuyasha then hung up and rang out of the room. He was to Miroku and Sango's room in less than a minute. He then knocked on the door. Miroku answered.

"Hello. Come in. We don't want Kagome and Sango to know that you are here."

Inuyasha then walked in after Miroku.

"So… it seems that you left something out on the phone, what else did you do Inuyasha?"

"Umm… after I told her I sat next to her cause she was crying. Then I made her umm… look at me and I told her she was the most beautiful girl in the world then I um… kissed her. Then she broke the kiss. Backed away form me and asked why then she ran out of the hotel room. Why did she ask why?"

"Well, she most likely didn't know why you kissed her and she got freaked out that you just did it because she was your intended mate and felt betrayed and ran out of the room."

"Why would she feel betrayed? She doesn't even like me. Does she?"

"We will never know. You would be amazed if we knew what was going on in their heads."

"True."

Then they heard a door shut.

"Oh shit! Their gonna come out here and see me and… I'm dead."

Then Kagome and Sango came out into the living room.

"I knew Inuyasha would come here. Miroku? Can I take him away for a little bit? Also can you take Kagome back to her hotel room?"

"Um… sure."

"No. Miroku don't leave me here with her! She's gonna skin me alive!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. That's all."

"You promise that you wont kill me. Or hurt me?"

"I promise. Now you two go to Kagome's and Inuyasha's room. We will be there shortly."

Miroku and Kagome walked out of the room.

"Sit down Inuyasha." Sango said. Inuyasha sat down.

"Now let me guess. You want to know why Kagome ran out of the room. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok. The reason why she ran out of the room was that she was scared. She was scared because she thought that you only kissed her because she was your intended mate and that you don't care about her. The she asked why. So why did you kiss Kagome?"

" I kissed her because I… can you keep a secret between you and I?"

"Yes…" Sango said wondering what he had to tell her."

"I… think that I did it because… I wanted to kiss her. Not because she is my intended mate. But because I wanted to see if she felt the same way I fell about her."

"And how do you feel about her?" If Sango had ears, like the ones Kagome and Inuyasha had they would be focused on him, and him only.

"I think… that I am starting to feel like I can't live without her. I cant breathe when she's not around me and like… well you get the point."

"Yes. It seems that you are falling in love with Kagome. But the thing is, is she falling in live with you?"

**A/N: You like? Well there is another cliffy. Hope you liked the part and next chap you get to figure out if Kagome loves Inuyasha or if she will never feel the way that Inuyasha feels for her. Well the only way that will come is if you :takes a deep breath: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and finally REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**InuyashaLuva492**


	11. Are you in Love with Inuyasha?

**A/N: Hey peoples! Like here is another chapter so have a fun time reading it! Like its gonna be great. So on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang**

Chapter 11: Are you in Love with Inuyasha?

"Yes. It seems that you are falling in love with Kagome. But the thing is, is she falling in love with you?"

"Well why don't you ask her and then tell me?"

"What would be in it for me?"

"How about I buy you ice cream, as much as you want?"

"Ok! We have a deal! I'll talk to her when we get to your place. How's that?"

"Don't know and you do whatever you want to." They then left the room so that Sango could talk to Kagome and then she and Miroku can go back to the hotel room. Then they entered the room.

"Hey Kagome? Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure." Kagome said while standing up off of the couch. They went outside.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"What do you feel about Inuyasha? Do you like him as a friend, like him like him, or are you falling in love with him?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I mean come on. You live with him in the same hotel room, you sleep in the same bed with him and so on so forth. So you can't tell me that you have no feelings for him."

"Fine. Well I don't know how to explain it. He makes me feel happy, that's all."

"Come on Kagome. I know you better that that. I know you are falling in love with him. I can tell by the way you act. You love him and you know it."

"Well then what are we talking about then! Lets go back inside." Kagome started to head to the door but Sango stopped her.

"I'm not letting you in there until you tell me how you feel about him. Got it?"

"Fine. Yes I am falling in love with him. There you happy?"

"That's good enough for me. You can go inside now and tell Inuyasha I need to talk to him."

"Fine…" Kagome then went inside. And Inuyasha came out.

"What'd she say?"

"She said that she was falling in love with you. Now you have to take me to get ice cream."

"Fine but lets bring Kagome and Miroku."

"Fine by me!"

Inuyasha then disappeared through the door and then came back out with Miroku and Kagome. Miroku had a red handprint on his face and Kagome was blushing. But the one that stood out the most was Inuyasha. He looked ready to kill; and the person he wanted to kill was Miroku.

"I don't even want to know." Sango said while dragging Miroku behind her.

They went to the ice cream shop down the corner and decided to sit in the back. Sango and Miroku went to the counter to order their ice creams, and left Inuyasha and Kagome alone at the table.

"So… what do ya want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know. You?"

"Don't know either."

They sat in silence for about a minute then Kagome spoke up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you kiss me earlier?"

"Oh. That. Well you see, I just wanted… to umm… kiss you and all that stuff. It wasn't because you are my intended mate if that's what you're thinking."

"Really?"

"Yep."

At that moment Sango and Miroku came back with the ice creams. They stayed and talked for about 30 minutes then decided that they should head back to the hotel and get a good nights sleep.

Kagome and Inuyasha entered their room and Inuyasha went to take a shower which left Kagome all alone.

"What to do, what to do." Kagome said. 'What should I do. Should I go to bed? Should I have payback and sneak up on Inuyasha in the shower? What to do, what to do? Oh! I know! I'll wait till I know Inuyasha has a towel in and then enter the bathroom, sneak up on him and say boo! That will be fun' Kagome then started work on her plan.

Then about 2 minutes after the water shut off, Kagome entered the bathroom. When she entered she smelled Inuyasha all over the place. 'Now to find him.' Kagome thought while looking around.

"What are you doing in here?" Inuyasha said behind Kagome. Kagome practically jumped out of her skin. She turned around in a blink of an eye.

"Don't do that! You practically gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but what are you doing in here?"

Kagome then got a glimpse of what Inuyasha looked like. He was only in a towel and he was so well toned, Kagome was shocked that he kept in shape. (A/N::drools: Inuyasha is such a hottie!. lol)

"No-nothing. I was doing nothing."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha said while taking a step forward.

"I'm positive." Kagome said while backing up. Inuyasha kept on stepping forward and Kagome back. Soon Kagome was back against the wall.

"Inu-Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

Inuyasha pressed Kagome against the wall. She had no where to go.

"No. What are you doing in the bathroom when you know that I would only have a towel on?"

"Look. I was just gonna sneak up on you and say boo and freak you out. That's all I swear!"

"Sure that's all you were gonna do. Well now I get to do what I want to do to you."

Inuyasha then lowed his head to where he neck and shoulder met. He then blew on it. Kagome straitened her back. 'What the fuck is he doing!'

Inuyasha then started to kiss up her neck while nipping at some times. He then got to her lips.

"Hope you like my gift." He whispered. And kissed her passionately. 'I hope she doesn't run off or break the kiss like before.'

Kagome was surprised at what he was doing but she was enjoying it. She never felt so complete. She wanted to stay like this forever. She then felt Inuyasha's tongue. She let him enter and the kiss was getting better and better.

**A/N: You peoples like? Well now the story is rated 'm' so I hope you guys still like it! And once again REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**

**Ja ne! **

**InuyashaLuva492**


	12. Why? Why now?

**A/N: Hey peoples! Like I'm sorry for not updating but I had to go and visit my adoptive grandmother cause she's not doing to well and she doesn't have much more time… well hope you guys like this chap!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang**

Chapter 12: Why? Why now?

Inuyasha then started to kiss up her neck while nipping at some times. He then got to her lips.

"Hope you like my gift." He whispered. And kissed her passionately. 'I hope she doesn't run off or break the kiss like before.'

Kagome was surprised at what he was doing but she was enjoying it. She never felt so complete. She wanted to stay like this forever. She then felt Inuyasha's tongue. She let him enter and the kiss was getting better and better.

'I have to stop this.' Kagome thought. She knew that if this kept on going they would regret it later. 'How do I stop this with out hurting Inuyasha's feelings? This is gonna be hard to do.'

Inuyasha then started to slip his hand up Kagome's shirt and up her back. Kagome was enjoying it but she had to do the right thing. Kagome then reached back and took hold of Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha broke the kiss.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"Inuyasha… I don't think that this is the right thing to do." Kagome then started to get tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.

"What are you talking about? Why… why now?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm going for a walk." Kagome then stood up and left the bathroom.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha said while he hit the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with me! Why cant I control myself!"

Outside the bathroom Kagome was crying on the floor.

"Why cant I let him do that! What the fuck is wrong with me? I know that I love him but I cant let him do whatever he wants to. I cant until… I know that he loves me too. I have to go and talk to him." Kagome then stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here again? I thought that you were going for a walk." Inuyasha snapped at her.

"I… need to talk to you."

"Let me guess… its why did you do that. Correct?"

"Its more important than that Inuyasha."

"Really? Wow that such a big accomplishment for you." Inuyasha hissed at her.

"Never mind. You just answered my question. You absolutely hate me and therefore I will be staying with Sango and Miroku until we leave." Kagome then turned around to walk out but she wasn't that fast and Inuyasha started up a yelling conversation.

"What the fuck do you mean I hate you! You wouldn't be alive if I did!"

"No. I would be alive cause I would have left a long time ago unless I knew there was a possibility that you…"

"That I fucking what!"

"That you… forget it. I can't say it. And to say the truth it really doesn't matter."

"Like fuck it doesn't matter! When a girl says it doesn't matter it does! I have learned that much! So what the fuck are you trying to tell me!"

"If you stop fucking yelling at me then I can tell you!"

"Oh. Ok. I'll stop fucking yelling."

"Thank-you, well I knew that there might, just a small chance that you might fall in love with me so I gave you a chance, but it looks like I have wasted my time."

"Why the fuck do you say that? Sure you can get annoying at times, but I don't hate you. And you're wrong at another thing." Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. "You haven't wasted your time."

"What do you mean?" 'He has to say it if he really means it.'

'Damn. Why do I have to say it?'

"I… do… love you."

**A/N: K. I know that this is a short chap but I will make the other one longer if I get 5 reviews for this chapter. So review peoples!**

**Ja ne!**

**InuyashaLuva492**


	13. Going Home at Last

**A/N: Hey peoples! Like just so that you guys know, I'm not gonna put in a lemon just yet. Maybe like after they get married and stuff like that. Well hope you peoples like this chap!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang.**

Chapter 13: Going Home at Last

"I…do… love you."

"What?"

"I said I love you. Is it that hard to get through to you?"

"No. But hey I didn't expect you to say that."

"Now your turn." 'I get to have her say it now.' "Same question for you, but a bit different. Why did you kiss back?"

Kagome whispered something but Inuyasha didn't here it.

"What did you say? I cant hear what you are saying."

"I said the reason why I kissed you back is because I fucking love you too!"

"Really now. Like I didn't know that already. Also I did hear you but I wanted you to say it loud and clear."

"Why you son of a…" Kagome couldn't finish cause Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hands.

"Shhhh. I think we have a couple of people outside our door." Inuaysha whispered in Kagome's ear.

Outside the door…

"Yeah! They said it, they said it. Now they can be happy. Now they can be happy!" Sango was jumping up and down.

"Sango! Shut the fuck up! They will hear us. Wait. Why did they become so quiet all of a sudden?"

At that moment a very angry Inuyasha and Kagome opened the door.

"Now look what we found Inuyasha. Looks like we get to have some fun with two certain people who will absolutely want to die when we get through with them."

"I think that you are right Kagome. Who do you want to take care of? Miroku, or Sango?"

"I think I will take… Sango. Is that alright with you?"

"I don't care." Inuyasha then started to chase Miroku around and Kagome brought Sango into their hotel room. The thing was Inuyasha and Kagome weren't gonna hurt their friends. They were going to talk to them.

With Kagome and Sango…

Kagome was jumping around the room singing this…

"He loves me, he loves me, Inuyasha loves me!" Over and over again.

"Kagome calm down… you need to save your energy to pack."

"What do you mean 'pack'?"

"We're going home."

"Why is that? I thought that they weren't gonna let us go until they knew that Inuyasha and I love each other and same with you and Miroku."

"Well… the thing is Miroku and I do love each other. We always have. Second. I knew that you and Inuyasha loved each other cause he told me he loved you and you told me that you loved him."

"Really? Wow… so we get to go home?"

Sango only nodded her head and Kagome went nuts.

With Inuyasha and Miroku…

"Did you here what Kagome said? She loves me!"

"Yes. I heard every word. Now go inside and pack. I think that Kagome can tell you why and tell Sango to come out here so that we can pack."

"…K." Inuyasha said suspiciously.

When Inausyah entered the room, Sango ran out. On his way out Inuyasha heard Sango say something.

"She all yours. Hope you can handle her." Then she shut the door.

The second the door shut Kagome was running back and forth. Inuyasha couldn't even say something to her. That's where he got and idea. When Kagome ran past him for the millionth time he grabbed her by the waste. Kagome screeched and Inuyasha fell with Kagome in his arms.

"Clam down Kagome. Why are you like this?"

"We… get… to… go… home…" Kagome said while catching her breath.

"We what?"

"We get to go home!" Kagome said while leaping out of Inuyasha's arms. "Hurry and get packed! Our flight leaves in two hours! Wait! I'll pack cause I'm faster."

Kagome then ran out of the room. But was back a second later with something behind her back. The thing that Inuyasha noticed other than she was hiding something behind her back was. What was it? Was she… blushing? (A/N: What could Kagome find of Inuyasha's that would make her blush? lol)

"What now?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Ummm… you might not want me to pack your clothes."

"Why?"

Kagome then brought out the thing that was behind her back. It was a pair of Inuyasha's… boxers? But the thing about these was they had little white puppy's all over them. ( A/N: lol. Do you guys like this? I wanted to put some comedy in this and I thought that this would be funny. So in your review tell me if you liked it or not!) Inuyasha blushed. Kagome noticed this.

"Oh. Is little Inuyasha embarrassed about his little puppy boxers?" Kagome said in a childish voice, while taking a step forward.

"Kagome. I will pack my clothes and you will go and put those down." Inuyasha said in a stern voice.

"But you never answered my question. Are you embarrasses?" Kagome still talked in her childish voice.

"No. Why would I be embarrassed over a pair of boxers?" By now Kagome was up to Inuyasha.

"I think that your lying Inuyasha. Are you embarrassed?" Kagome then put a hand on Inuyasha's chest.

"Why would you think that I am lying?" Inuyasha was blushing cause of Kagome's hand. And not to mention that he WAS embarrassed.

"Inuyasha? If you aren't embarrasses then why are you blushing?"

"Fine! I am embarrassed. So what!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed. But will you please pack for yourself now?"

"Hell yes!" Inuyasha then went into the bedroom to pack. Oh! Kagome was gonna love teasing him. Yeah. Sure. She did love him. But she sure as hell loved to tease him.

Inuyasha and Kagome were packed and ready to go about an hour before the plane left. They met Sango and Miroku at the lobby of the hotel then left for the airport. They then got onto a plane where they could really talk. But Inuyasha didn't want to talk. He wanted to get far away form Kagome.

"Kagome will you please be quiet about that?"

"About what?" Sango said from the seat behind them.

"Oh! Like Inuyasha has a ljsdfljsdfakshfkk." Sango could hear the rest cause Inuyasha covered Kagome mouth.

"It nothing Sango. Stop listening in on our conversations."

Sango then stopped and Inuyasha still had his hand over Kagome's. Kagome was now fighting to get away from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Will you stop talking about that now? If so I will let you go."

Kagome nodded her head and Inuyasha let go of her. Kagome then laid her head down on Inuyasha's shoulder. She then brought her mouth up to Inuyasha's ear.

"Will you wear those tonight?" She whispered, or most likely giggled.

Inuyasha blushed at that comment then had an idea in his head. (A/N:Dundundun! lol. Don't worry you'll find out what he has in his mind. I wont leave that much of a cliffy. I'm not that evil. Am I?)

Inuyasha then whispered in her ear.

"Why? What do you want to do tonight?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. Not a deep red, but a light pink.

"Did you know that you are beautiful when you blush?" Inuyasha then licked the side of her cheek. (A/N: k. like I made this up but like this means that she will like what he would do to her or something like that. Just so you guys know.)

"Inuyasha! Stop that! We are in public now stop!"

"Why? You know you like it."

"Inuyasha… if you don't stop you wont kiss me for two years."

"Fine. I'm gonna go to sleep and you better not do anything to me this time."

"Don't worry. I wont."

After Inuyasha went to sleep Kagome followed. When they woke up they had just landed.

**A/N: Did you like? It might have been weirder than other chaps but hey I put some comedy in it. Review if you liked! If I get 6 reviews then I will make the other chapter even longer than this one. Also I hoped this was long enough for you cause it took me a long time to find out what to do to make it longer. Review!**

**Ja ne!**

InuyashaLuva492


	14. Happy Birthday

**A/N: Hey peoples! Like here is another chapter! Hope you all like. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang**

Chapter 14: Happy Birthday!

When they got off of the plane Kagome was practically pushed to the floor.

"Mom!Get off of me!"

"But I'm so happy to see you! And not to mention in a couple of weeks your gonna get married!" Her mom squealed at that.

Her mom then stood up and looked at Inuyasha.

"what?" Inuyasha asked. He was scared of one person, wait two people in the world. Those two people were Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi.

"Don't think that you can get away without giving me a hug!" She then ran to Inuyasha and gave him a huge hug.

"Kagome?"

"What Inuyasha?"

"Is your mom always like this?"

"Surprisingly yes. She is like this all the time."

Kagome's mom finally let go of Inuyasha.

"Us. The parents have something to show you two couples. Come Lets get in the limo."

They then walked to the lomo and got in. They then started to go to somewhere they didn't see before.

"Sorry for asking but where are we going?" Kagome asked. She was scared that the parents might have over done it this time.

"That is for us to know and you to find out." Mrs. Takahashi answered.

After a couple more minutes the limo stopped.

"Come on. This is our stop. Well for now anyways." Mr. Takahashi said as he stepped out of the car. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango followed. When they saw what was in front of them their jaws dropped.

"We know that this isn't the best place in town, but this will be Sango and Miroku's house, for when they get married.

"What! Its so kawaii!" Sango yelled and then ran into the house. Miroku followed.

"Kagome, Inuyasha? Come with us."

Then the parents (other than Mrs. Takahashi) went back into the limo. They then drove for about 30 minute then the limo stopped again. They then got out. Kagome and Inuyasha were in shock. Well mostly Kagome.

In front of them there was this three story house. It was a really cool black and red house(A/N: Kagome's favorite color in this story is black and Inuyasha's is red.). It had a porch and anything that you could imagine.

"Wow! Can we go inside?" Kagome asked with a big smile on her face. Mr. Takahashi nodded his head and gave Kagome the keys. Kagome then ran at the speed of light into the house.

When she stepped inside she squealed. When you entered you could see the living room. It had couches, a big screen TV and a fire place. That room was connected to the kitchen and then there was a hall that led to 2 bedrooms. Both average size. Then you could walk upstairs and you could find two more bedrooms and what looked like to be a playroom cause it had tons of toys everywhere. Then on the third floor there were to other rooms along with a huge master bedroom.

When the parents left and Inuyasha entered the house he was jumped on and kissed by Kagome.

"I think we should get a house more often." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

When Kagome saw this smirk she got up and ran as fast as she could. However, she wasn't fast enough. Inuyasha thought that she was gonna do this so he was prepared. He got her by the wrist, pulled her back and pinned her against the wall.

"You need to get faster so that I can have more fun chasing you around the house."

"Well you need to stop getting dirty thoughts stuck in your head."

"Well… you need to stop putting dirty thoughts in my head."

"What fun would that be then? You wouldn't chase me around and then you wouldn't do something that you would want to do."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said. Then he kissed Kagome more passionately than he ever did before. They kissed until they ran out of breath.

"Inuyasha? Do you want to look at the house with me?"

"Sure. Where do you want to look first?"

"I don't care but the thing is why do we have 6 other bedrooms? I mean I don't think that we need that much…"

"Well… I don't know that but how about we check that with your mother, and mine."

"Why?"

"All mothers want one thing in life… grandchildren."

"Right. I forgot about that. But why wasn't Miroku and Sango's house this big. Wait. Let me call Sango really quick."

Kagome then dialed Sango's cell phone number.

"_Hello?"  
_

"_Hi Sango. Its Kagome. I have one question. How many rooms does your house have?"_

"_Oh. It has three bedrooms. One master bedrooms and the others for some other purpose. Why?"_

"_I think that I have to talk to my mom."_

"_Why?"_

"_We have 6 other bedrooms. A total of 7."_

"_What! That's crazy! _

"_Tell me about it. Well I got to go. See ya later."_

"_Bye!"_

"So what did you need to talk to her about?"

"It seems that they only have about… three bedrooms."

"Holy shit! What do they think that we are! Do they think that… wait." Inuyasha then looked at Kagome. He was thinking something that Kagome didn't want to know about.

"Inuyasha? Why did you stop talking?"

"Oh. No reason. Was just thinking."

"K. Like lets go to bed. I think that we have a long day tomorrow."

They then headed to the bedroom. Kagome got dressed and laid down in bed. Inuyasha followed and put an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Night."

"Night."

They then drifted off to sleep. In the morning Kagome was more hyper than she ever has been before.

"Inuyasha get up!" Kagome yelled.

"5 more minutes." Inuyasha mumbled.

"No. We're going to Miroku's and Sango's. Now get up and out of bed or else I'm gonna go by myself."

"Fine…" Inuyasha then got up and got dressed. Then they left the house. When they got to Miroku's and Sango's Kagome ran up to the door and knocked. Sango answered the door and let Kagome and Inuyasha in.

"So Sango are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me tell Miroku that we're gonna be back late."

"Hold on. What is going on here?" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome, you didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"No. I guess it slipped my mind. Can you tell him?" Kagome said. She didn't want to tell him cause he might be mad at her for not telling him.

"Fine. K. Inuyasha the thing is Kagome's birthday is today and she forgot to tell you. Can we go now Kagome?"

"Yeah. k. We'll be back later Inuyasha."

"Hold it. Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to the mall. What else would a girl want to do on her birthday?"

With that the two girl went out the door.

"I need to get Miroku. It seems like we are gonna go to the store."

Inuyasha then went and told Miroku where the girls went and that they were gonna go and look for something for Kagome.

With the two girls…

"Sango lets go over here and then go there! Look at this Sango!"

Kagome had stopped in front of this store but Sango thought that it dodnt look really good.

"Sango lets go in here."

"But Kagome…"

"Please?"

"Fine."

They then started to look around the store. Kagome didn't find anything that she liked until she got to the back of the store.

"Sango look at this!"

"What now? Wow! This is so kawaii!"

"Do you think that Inuyasha would like it?"

"Well duh! Of course he would like it!"

"May I help you two ladies?"

"Yes. How much is this dress?"

"Its $2oo.oo. Is it too much for you?"

"Yeah… I only have $1oo.oo. Sorry but I think that we will go now." Kagome said. Sango saw the look on her face and decided something.

"Wait! I will buy the dress. You said $2oo.oo, right?"

"Yes."

"Sango, no. I can't let you do this. Its too much money."

"No. This will be my birthday present to you from me."

Kagome ran up to Sango and gave her a big hug.

"Thank-you Sango!"

"Nothing to thank me for. Hope you like it."

Kagome and Sango were then done shopping for the day and Sango took Kagome to her house and pick up Inuyasha. When they entered the house there was no sign that the boys were there.

"Miroku! Are you here?"

"Oh! Hi. I dropped Inuyasha off at their house because he was getting very bored."

"Ok. I'll take Kagome home then."

Sango then drove Kagome home.

"Thanks Sango. Talk to you later."

Kagome then walked up the drive way and unlocked the door. Then she walked in and right when she entered the door some one grabbed her from behind and pulled her close.

"I missed you."

"Inuyasha you scared me! But I missed you too."

Kagome then turned around and found Inuyasha dressed up.

"Inuyasha why are you wearing that?"

"What you don't like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

"Well that's good to hear. Now go upstairs and change. I put a dress on the bed for you."

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

Kagome went upstairs and changed not into the dress that Inuyasha had put out for her but the one that Sango bought. She then went out stairs. When Inuyasha saw her he was in aw.

She was wearing a red short dress that had sparkles all over it. The back ended at the bottom of her back and straps were holding the dress up.

"You look absolutely beautiful. But you are missing one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Turn around and I will show you."

Kagome did as told and Inuyasha put a necklace with a red diamond on it. Then he put on matching earrings. He then took Kagome over to a mirror so she could see them.

"Inuyasha! They're beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you. Also happy birthday. Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

**A/N: You like? Well I hope that, that chapter was long enough for some of you peoples. I tried hard to get it this long. So yeah… I'll try and update today or tomorrow but that might not be possible cause I might have a ton of homework. So yeah…**

**Ja ne!**

**InuyashaLuva492**


	15. Dinner and Wedding Shopping

**A/N: Hey peoples! Like I'm gonna try and make this chapter a lot longer, maybe almost 8 pages on Microsoft Word. So yeah, but like another thing is since this one and the one before this are long the next few are gonna be short. Hope you like this chapter! Kagome and Sango get to go shopping for their weddings!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang. But I want to!**

Chapter 15: Dinner and Wedding Shopping

"So what are we gonna do tonight Inuyasha?"

"I was thinking that you would choose where to go out to dinner. How does that sound?"

"Fine but I have no place in mind that I want to go to. Wait! I know lets go to the 'Blue Moon'! I hear that place is awesome!"

"Fine by me. Lets go."

They went to that place to eat and then came home(A/N: I thought that it would be boring if I put what they were doing at dinner so I didn't put it in.). Kagome was tire form shopping and decided to go to bed early.

"Kagome? Can we try to do something different tonight?"

"What do you mean by different?"

"I mean… we are getting married and stuff like that in a couple of weeks and I haven't… um… seen you like you were at the beach and like…"

"Inuyasha you don't have to say anything more. I know what you are talking about and I understand. We can try it but I might be really uncomfortable but if you want to try it then we will."

"K. I'll be in, in a couple of minutes."

"Ok. See ya when you get back."

It only took Inuyasha a couple of minutes to get ready for bed. When he came back in Kagome was a sleep on the bed. She did what she said she would. Inuyasha liked her this way. (A/N: k. Like Kagome was wearing sweat pants and other tings like that when they went to bed and now since its like summer she is wearing her bra and underwear. I know it sounds weird but I know some peoples who do this.)

Inuyasha covered Kagome and him up and fell asleep. For he had a surprise for Kagome tomorrow.

In the morning Kagome woke up to hearing someone down stairs. She knew that it wasn't Inuyasha cause he was still sleeping right next to her. So Kagome thought that it must be someone like Sango or the parents that had an extra key to the house. So Kagome went downstairs to see who it was.

"Oh! Good morning Kagome. Go and get Inuyasha up and you get dressed." Kagome's mom said.

"Fine."

Kaogme then made her way up the stairs all the way up to the third floor.

"Inuyasha its time to get up." She said.

"Why? Did your mother already come? What tome is it?"

"Yes she did come and its 9:oo. So get up!"

"Fine. Fine. You get ready."

"I already know that Inuyasha!"

It took Kagome longer than usual to get dressed cause she wasn't fully awake yet and wanted to go back to bed. When she was finished she went down stairs and saw that Inuyasha was already down here, and Sango and Miroku were here too.

"So why are you guys here? I didn't think that we were gonna do anything today."

"Well. The Takahashi's are to be here any minute and then the girls will go and plan the wedding's and go shopping for wedding dresses and other things that we need. While the guys go and shop for tuxedo's."

"Oh. Why didn't anybody tell me about this?"

"We didn't want you to think that we were weird or something."

"Don't you think that I already think that you are weird." (A/M: This is a conversation between Kagome's mom and Kagome.)

"True. So true." The door bell rang. " Their here! Girls let s go and greet Mrs. Takahashi and boys you are going shopping with you dad."

"Fine."

Kagome, Sango an the two mother's went out and the boys stayed at the house a little longer.

"So… what do you two boy think about getting married?"

"Well.. I think that it's a dream come true cause I never thought that I would get married." Miroku said.

"What about you Inuyasha?"

"Um…" Inuyasha scratched his head. "I don't know. I was thinking that I would actually propose to a girl that I actually knew that I liked but this is a really good set up or else Kagome and I wouldn't have figured out that we loved each other. So I'm happy about it."

"Well that's good to hear. Now lets go shopping… even thought we all know that we will hate it."

With the girls…

"Kagome what type of dress are you wanting?"

"I don't know. I never thought that I would ever be going through this. But let me see… I want a shoulder-less, not too fancy, just a normal wedding dress. Is that too simple?"

"How about I take you to this wonderful store while your mom and Sango look for jewelry?" Mrs. Takahashi said.

"Ok. What place do you have in mind?"

"You'll see, but it's not at this mall. So lets tell you mother that you're coming with me." They then told the other two where they were going and took the car. They then arrived at a place that was made for only weddings.

"Great." Mrs. Takahashi said.

"What?"

"It seems that my husband and I know where to go shopping. He brought the boys here to shop. Lets just not let them see us."

"Ok."

They then went inside the store. It was hard to avoid the boys. The store was tiny and there was no boys and girls section. Things were just put were they looked best. Kagome even almost ran into Inuyasha.

Soon Kagome finally found something that she liked.

With the boys…

"Inuyasha how about you try thins on?"

"No. That's alright. I'm gonna look for myself for a while."

Inuyasha then started to look around the store. 'Wait. Is that Kagome's scent? I know it is. She's around here somewhere. Probably with my mom.' Inuyasha thought.

He then started to look for one thing, or person… Kagome. He wanted to see what she was looking at and wanted to see how she looked. He soon found her looking at this dress. He thought that she would look absolutely beautiful in it.

It wasn't fancy, maybe a little but it would look perfect. It was shoulder-less and had a beautiful design on the top half. The top half had a little bit of red in it that matched her eyes and brought the color of them out. The bottom half was a little bit different. It was mostly red with hints of white.

"Mrs. Takahashi! I think I found one!"

"Wow! Kagome that would look absolutely beautiful on you! Lets buy it at once!"

'I hope she likes what I choose out. I also want to buy her something special.' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha then found a tuxedo that he liked and purchased it and the day of shopping was finished.

All of them returned to Kagome's and Inuyasha's house at about the same time.

"Hi! Did you have fun shopping?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah! I found the perfect dress and I now that you will love it. Also you should see Sango's dress. It is so cute!"

"Looks like you had a fun time."

After a while of talking everybody went home for the night. Kagome was getting ready for bed when she noticed Inuyasha was getting in the shower…

'Should I do what I did a while ago? Or should I be nice to him? Wait I know! I'm gonna do the same thing but when I'm in there I will change the pair of boxers he has in there with the cute little puppy dog ones! Yeah! That's a great plan.'

Kagome then entered the bathroom and changed the pair of underwear and then waited for Inuyasha to change into them. When he had them on. SH sneaked up on him and said boo. Well tried to at least. It seems that Inuyasha always knows what Kagome is about to do cause he always catches her before she does anything. (A/N: This will change later on in the story)

Inuyasha turned around and scared the hell out of Kagome.

"Looks like I have to practice new tactics for sneaking up on Inuyasha. But I still get him with some things."

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"You'll find out when you leave the bathroom."

What Inuyasha didn't see was that Kagome was wearing the boxers that he was planning on wearing and he was wearing the cute little puppy ones. When Inuyasha stepped outside he didn't notice anything different.

"Kagome, I don't see anything different."

"Inuyasha, look down. Then look at what I am wearing."

Inuyasha did as told.

"What the fuck!" Then he looked at Kagome. She was smiling so big that she wouldn't smile anymore.

"Kagome…"Inuyasha growled. "Give me those."

"Why should I… puppy?" Kagome giggled.

"Now your gonna get it!" Inuyasha ran after Kagome but she was too fast. When Inuyasha was near she ran around the corner and then jumped on Inuyasha.

"Look who has gotten better now. Hey, can I call you puppy when your wearing these?" Kagome pointed to his boxers.

"Only if I get to do something."

**A/N: Here's another chapter peoples! Another chapter today. Well hope you liked it! Also in the next chapter you guys get to figure out why Kagome and Inuyasha stopped being friends when they were younger. I'll give you a hint. It has to deal with Kikyo.**

**Ja ne!**

**InuyashaLuva492**


	16. The truth is out

**A/N: Hey peoples! Like here is the chapter that you all have been waiting for! The chapter when you get to find out why Inuyasha and Kagome became enemies in the first place! Well on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and the gang**

Chapter 16: The truth is out

Last time…

Kagome then entered the bathroom and changed the pair of underwear and then waited for Inuyasha to change into them. When he had them on. SH sneaked up on him and said boo. Well tried to at least. It seems that Inuyasha always knows what Kagome is about to do cause he always catches her before she does anything. (A/N: This will change later on in the story)

Inuyasha turned around and scared the hell out of Kagome.

"Looks like I have to practice new tactics for sneaking up on Inuyasha. But I still get him with some things."

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"You'll find out when you leave the bathroom."

What Inuyasha didn't see was that Kagome was wearing the boxers that he was planning on wearing and he was wearing the cute little puppy ones. When Inuyasha stepped outside he didn't notice anything different.

"Kagome, I don't see anything different."

"Inuyasha, look down. Then look at what I am wearing."

Inuyasha did as told.

"What the fuck!" Then he looked at Kagome. She was smiling so big that she wouldn't smile anymore.

"Kagome…"Inuyasha growled. "Give me those."

"Why should I… puppy?" Kagome giggled.

"Now your gonna get it!" Inuyasha ran after Kagome but she was too fast. When Inuyasha was near she ran around the corner and then jumped on Inuyasha.

"Look who has gotten better now. Hey, can I call you puppy when your wearing these?" Kagome pointed to his boxers.

"Only if I get to do something."

This time…

"What do you want?"

"I want to ask you one thing. You have to answer truthfully."

"Fine. What is your question?"

"Why did you start hating me when we were younger?"

"Oh… that. Well you see…"

_Flashback Fluffy time! (A/N: k. Like when I do flashbacks I say that. Its my thing. Just to tell you peoples)_

_A young Kagome was walking over to her best friends house. She wasn't more than 6 years old but she had, had a hard life. She thought that it couldn't get worse. She was wrong._

"_Where are you going you little bitch?"_

_Kagome turned around._

"_Kikyo you know you shouldn't talk like that."  
_

"_I can talk like whatever I want to. Now answer my question, where are you going?"_

"_I'm going over to Inuwasha's to play. Why?"_

"_You cant see him anymore. He doesn't like you. He told me himself."_

"_I don't believe you Kikyo. I don't. I also need to talk to him so I'm gonna do what I want to."_

"_Fine. Do as you wish but he wont want to see you."_

_Kagome then left Kiyo and went to Inuyasha's house._

"_Inuwasha! where are you?"_

"_I'm right here Kags."_

"_Oh hi. Can I talk to you?"  
_

"_Yeha sure."  
_

_They then went and sat down on the porch outside Inuyasha's house._

"So what ya need to talk about?"

"_Oh… I…"_

"_Inu-chan!"_

_Kikyo came up and gave him a bug hug. _

"_Do you wan to come and play with me? We will have such a good time."  
_

"_Um… sure. Why not. See ya later Kags!"_

"_Yeah… see ya."_

"_Kags. Is something wrong."  
_

"_What do you think? I needed to tell you something and then you go and say that you will spend time with someone who just came by!" Kagome then ran._

'_I swear that I will never… ever… fall in love with someone again!' Kagome yelled at herself in her mind._

_You see. Even though Kagome was young she had fallen in love with her best friend. Then when she was gonna tell him he went off with another girl. She also swore to hate Inuyasha no matter how much he wanted her to forgive him._

_End Flashback Fluffy Time!_

"So that's why… Kagome… I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Its in the past." Inuyasha perked up. Then he got a smile on his face.

"So… you even loved me back then?"

"Yeah…" (A/N: k/ Like I know that in chapter one it said that they were 15 and 15 ½ well I'm gonna change that. They are 17 and 17 ½. It just seems more reasonable to me so yeah… I'll change the age in the first chapter when I have the time.)

**A/N: You like? I told you guys that this chapter was gonna be short but be happy that I am at least gonna try and update every day. Well I'll need to get lets say 2 reviews since I want to put the new chapter up. You guys will love it cause it's the bachelor and bachelorette party's then the one after that will be the wedding. But there will be some surprises here and there.**

**Ja ne!**

**InuyashaLuva492 **


	17. Let's Get This Party Started!

**A/N: Like I know that some people wanted me to update today so I am… even though its like late. At least I am updating. Also I would appreciate it if you guys review and like this story you look at my other ones. Cause soon I'm gonna stop on this one and work on those. Also I will most likely be finished with this story before Christmas. I know that it may not seem possible but I have time off starting on Friday, so I can update like three times a day. Well hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang**

Chapter 17: Lets get this Party Started!

It had been a couple weeks after they got back and the night before the weddings. They had them all planned out and tonight they were gonna have some fun. The girls were having a bachelorette party and the boys a bachelor party. They invited all of them friends (A/N: They only like have a couple.).

Bachelorette Party…

"Ooooooo! I cant wait for the wedding to happen!"

"Calm down Ayame!"

"So what do we have to drink?" Ayame asked. She loved to drink especially on special occasions.

"Well… we have beer, beer, and about twenty other cases of my specialty… beer." Kagome answered.

"Well that's no fun." Sango and Ayame said at the same time.

"That's all that they would let me buy… so blame Mrs. Takahashi and my mother.

"Don't worry. I think that Ayame will take care of that for us."

"Well then that's over with… lets get this party started!"

At the bachelor party…

"Inuyasha what do you think that Sango, Kagome and Ayame are doing right now?" Miroku asked.

"They're probably having a fun time doing what girls do best… dancing, singing, and one other thing… drinking."

"Well they got the good half." Inuyasha's and Miroku's friend jumped in.

"Tell me about it Koga. Wait… I have an idea. What do you two say about crashing their party? I'm sure they wouldn't mind… much." Inuyasha said.

"Well let me think… I'm in. Are you Miroku?"

"Well… Sango might hate me for the rest of my life and she's the only one who actually gave me a chance… but I'm sure she would forgive me sooner or later so I'm in."

"Great now how do we do it?" Inuyasha said.

At the other party…

"Kagome this is such a great party!" Said a drunk Sango. She had already had about 15 beers and it was starting to have an effect on her.

"Yeah! I agree with Sango! You did a great job planning it!" Now this was Ayame… she had, had about 25 beers already and she was still going. But Kagome was the real problem. She was most likely nervous and to ease the nervousness she had about 30 beers. (A/N: I know this may not sound possible but Kagome is a hanyou and Ayame is full demon… as for Sango she cant have much more.)

The girls became quiet when they heard one of their favorite songs on the radio start…

"Wondering" by Good Charlotte

If you want me to wait,  
I would wait for you.  
If you tell me to stay,  
I would stay right thru.  
If you dont want to say anything at all,  
I'm happy wondering.

The three girls started dancing and singing along.

Since I was a young man,  
I never was a fun man.  
I never had a plan and no security.  
Then ever since I met you,  
I never could forget you.  
I only wanna get you right here next to me.

'Cause everybody needs someone that they can trust and...  
You're somebody that I found just in time.

Now my life is changing,   
It's always rearranging.  
It always getting stranger than I though it ever could.  
Ever since I found you,  
I wanna be around you.  
I wanna get down to the point that I need you.

If you want me to wait,  
I would wait for you.  
If you tell me to stay,  
I would stay right thru.  
If you dont want to say anything at all,  
I'm happy wondering.

Don't tell me the bad news,  
Don't tell me anything at all.  
Just tell me that you need me.  
And stay right here with me.

If you want me to wait,  
I would wait for you.  
If you tell me to stay,  
I would stay right thru.  
If you dont want to say anything at all,   
I'm happy wondering.

As the song ended the girls stopped dancing. And they heard a knock on the door…

"What do you think they're doing in there? I think that they didn't here us. Should I knock again?" Inuyasha asked.

At that moment a drunk Kagome answered the door. Inuyasha was shocked that she would answer the door when she was like this. He could practically smell the alcohol on her. He was also surprised that she would answer the door in what she was wearing. She was wearing black p.j shorts and they went really high and she was wearing a really tight shirt. Yet Inuyasha liked her this way.

"Oh hi puppy!" Kagome then gave him a big hug.

"Hi… Kagome. Do you mind if we come in?"

"No, we don't mind. We were actually getting bored so it's a good thing that you guys came. Oh… hi Miroku and hi Koga."

"Hi." They said in unison. They then entered the room and were surprised.

"Kagome how much have you guys had tonight?"

"Oh! I think that u have had about… 30 Ayame… 25 Sango… 15."

"Holy shit! No wonder this place is trashed with beer bottles."

Kagome started to walk around and then started to get dizzy.

'What the fuck is wrong with me? Why cant I walk strait?' Kagome thought. Then she fell.

Inuyasha saw that Kagome wasn't acting herself so he kept a watch on her. Then he saw her fall and was there quick enough to catch her.

"Damn it! Why did she have to drink so much? Guys I think that we should call my mom and tell her to watch the girls tonight. I don't think any of them are gonna drink again." After Inuyasha said this the other girls fell over. And the boys caught them.

"Yeah. I think your right Inuyasha. I'll call Ms. Higurashi and mom." Miroku said. When he told the mothers what happened they were there right away.

"Thank you for calling us but I think that you boys should go back to your room."

"Ok. I'll call you later to see how Kagome is doing." Inuyasha said. Then the boys left.

Two hours later…

The phone rang in the girl's room.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom. How is Kagome doing?"

"She's doing fine other than the fact that she will have a really big hangover tomorrow."

"Well that's good to here. Well I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye."

"Bye"

**A/N: Did you like? Well I was in a hurry so yeah… at least I updated. Well anyways review if you liked it! **

**Ja ne!**

**InuyashaLuva492**


	18. What is Important is that I Love you

**A/N: Hey peoples! What up? Anyways happy holidays! Hope you will forgive me for not updating as fast as I usually do. I have been obsessed with Halo 2 X-BOX Live. It's a really fun game. Well here is chapter 18 (I think. Not sure what chapter I am on right now). **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang**

Chapter 18: What is Important is that I Love you Kagome

The next morning was hell for the two mothers.

"Kagome get your ass out of bed!" Mrs. Takahashi yelled at Kagome. The other two girls were up but they weren't in the best of moods… because they were having the after affects from the night before.

"Kagome, I said get your ass out of bed!" Mrs. Takahashi yelled for the last time.

Kagome fell off of the couch with a loud thud.

"What do you want?" Kagome said in a shaky voice.

"You have to get ready for the wedding or did you forget that already?"

"What wedding… wait… the wedding? Why do I have to get ready? I'm not a very important part am I?"

"You're the fucking bride you idiot! Now get your ass up!"

"What do you mean? Who am I getting married to?"

"Your getting married to my son now get up or else you won't have a very good day, especially if you don't marry my son." Mrs. Takahashi said in a stern voice while giving Kagome a glare. At that moment Kagome straitened up and went to go and take a shower.

"Well now that, that is over with I think that I have to go and check on the boys." Ms. Higurashi said while leaving the hotel room.

"This is gonna be a long day…" Mrs. Takahashi said to no one. "Now to get Sango and Ayame ready."

In about 2 hours two of the girls were ready… the one who wasn't was Kagome. After she took her shower she disappeared.

With the boys…

"Inuyasha! Are you ready yet? Inuyasha? Where did he go off to?" Mr. Takahashi said to Mr. Higurashi.

With Kagome…

'Is this the right thing to do? I mean Inuyasha and I barely even know each other now. We have changed so much since we were kids. I wonder if I should go through with this.'

Kagome had spent all of this time wandering around the hotel. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going… well more like what's in front of her.

With Inuyasha…

'I wonder what Kagome is doing right now. She's probably getting ready. I love her so much but is this the right thing to do? She has changed not to mention I have changed.'

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into someone.

"Oh… sorry." When Inuyasha looked up to see who it was it was Kagome. "Oh. Hi Kagome. Arent you supposed to be getting ready?"

"Same thing to you Inuyasha.?"

"I asked you first."

"Well I was just thinking about some things. That's all. You?"

"Same. Well I should…" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She has tears in her eyes. "Kagome what's wrong? Did I do something?" Kagome shook her head.

"No… its just that I was thinking that we barely know anything about each other and that its not that good of an idea…"

"No Kagome… don't even say it. I know that we don't know anything about each other and… well who gives a fuck. I care about you and we have time to learn more about each other… well we have the rest of our lives. I wont give you up just because I don't know anything about you. Do you get what I'm saying Kagome Higurashi?"

"Well ya but…"

"I'm saying that I love you and I am about to marry you and I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to marry you and only you. I hope its the same with you. Cause if its not I will be broken hearted."

"I love you too." Kagome leaned up and kissed Inuyasha. "I think that we should go and get ready. I cant wait to be Mrs. Kagome Higurashi. See ya at the wedding." Kagome turned around and started to walk away. Inu7yasha did the same.

Kagome walked into her hotel room.

"Kagome! There you are! We were thinking that you left and would never come back. We only have an hour for you to get ready, so lets start.

**A/N: Well did you like. I also have something very important to tell all of you. There will only be about three more chapters maybe one more than that before this story is complete. Also as you can guess there WILL be a sequel to this story. But I have to think about that. also this story WILL NOT be finished before Christmas because its Christmas Eve today, but it will be finished soon.**

**Ja ne! **

**InuyashaLuva492**


	19. The Wedding

**Important! Please Read!**

**A/N: Hey peoples! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but it's the weekend and I want to finish this story. Also I might write a sequel but its up to you. If you really like this fanfic then in you will review and tell me if I should do a sequel. Well here is the second to the last chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 19: The wedding

Kagome was all ready and her mother and friends thought she never looked prettier. As I said before she was wearing a dress that was mostly white with tints of red in it that brought out her eyes. She was wearing a silver necklace with a red jewel on it, also matching earrings.

"Kagome you look beautiful!" Ms. Higurashi said.

"Your mother is right Kagome. I have never seen anyone as pretty as you." Mrs. Takahashi said.

"Well I'm glad that you like it Mrs. Takahashi, but will Inuyasha?"

"I'm sure he will and please call me mom. As you are about to be my daughter and law."

"Thanks… mom."

At that moment Sango came in. "Wow! Kagome you look beautiful. But that's not the problem…"

"What is it Sango?"

"I don't know how to say this but Inuyasha… he's not here." (A/N: Don't hate me! I just thought that every story doesn't have happy parts but you will soon find out what Inuyasha was doing… dundundun! lol.)

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. 'What! This cant be happening! Not after the conversation we had this morning. What was I thinking! I knew he wouldn't want to be with me. I knew that it wouldn't work out. Why did I say that I love him when its not possible for him to love me! I'm such an idiot.' Kagome thought.

Mrs. Takahashi saw the look on Kagome's face and knew that it wasn't good.

"Kagome I'm sure that he's just running late."

"Yeah… right. Um… I'll be right back."

Kagome then left. About 10 minutes later Inuyasha showed up…

"Sorry I'm late. You all ready?"

"Inuyasha there is one problem. You see when Kagome heard that you weren't here she just went down in a slump and left. She seemed really sad about something." Mr. Takahashi said.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Oh shit! Do you know where she went?"

"I think she went that way."

"Thanks. I'll be back with my future wife." Inuyasha then ran in the direction he was told to go in. When he was just giving up hope a man stopped him.

"I'm sorry to ask but are you looking for a young lady that is in a wedding dress?"

"Yes. Have you seen her?"

"She went into that diner over there." The man pointed to a diner across the road.

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you."

"No. Don't worry about it. I can tell that she is really important to you and that you love her more than anything in the world. That is why I told you. Not so that you would be in my debt.

"Well thank you, thank you so much." Inuyasha then ran into the diner where he found Kagome. Inuyasha walked up behind her.

"Kagome… what are you doing here?"

"The real question is where were you?"

"I was… thinking of our conversation this morning and was thinking even though she barely knows me now she is giving me a chance. I thought that I was the luckiest man alive in this Earth this very day. That's what I was doing and that's why I was late. So will you come back with me so that I can be the luckiest man alive?"

"Yes. We can go back. And do you want to know something?"

"What."

Kagome stood up and put her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She then pulled her head up and whispered in his ear.

"I'm the luckiest woman alive. I can't wait till we are married." Then kissed him passionately. After a while Kagome broke the kiss.

"We should get going."

They then left and got to the place they were having in record time. Luckily Kagome changed before she left so Inuyasha didn't see he in the wedding dress. She then got ready and before she knew it she was at the altar beside Inuyasha.

"You may now say your vows." The priest said.

Inuyasha's Vows…

Kagome, I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. This day like a dream come true the Lord Himself has answered that prayer. For today, Kagome, you as my joy become my crown. I thank Jesus for the honor of going through time with you. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as the promises of God, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you, Kagome, my friend and my love. Today I give to you me. Kagome, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live.

Kagome's Vows

I, Kagome, take you, Inuyasha, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. Inuyasha, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband: to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to have and to cherish, as long as we both shall live. And hereto, I pledge you my faithfulness to show to you the same kind of love as Christ showed the Church when He died for her, and to love you as a part of myself because in His sight we shall be one.

"With that you may kiss the bride."

The second Inuyasha heard those words he smashed his lips onto Kagome's. There were aw's and oo's form the crowd. But none of it mattered to Inuyasha and Kagome. What did matter was that they would be together for the rest of their life's.

**A/N: You like? I liked this chapter a lot. One of my favorites. Well I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Read and review. Also don't forget to tell me whether I should or shouldn't make a sequel.**

**Ja ne!**

**InuyashaLuva492**


	20. Happy Honeymoon!

**Hey peoples! I'm trying to get this finished as soon as possible so here is another chapter in the same day. Now this gonna have a lemon in it so if you don't like to read them then don't. I will have it say lemon begin and lemon end when it starts and when it ends if you don't want to read it. Okie dokie? So I hope you enjoy (A/N: Bunch of pervs.) Also be nice I haven't written a lemon before so if you do read it tell me if its any good or not.**

Chapter 20: Have a Happy Honeymoon!

"With that you may kiss the bride."

The second Inuyasha heard those words he smashed his lips onto Kagome's. There were aw's and oo's form the crowd. But none of it mattered to Inuyasha and Kagome. What did matter was that they would be together for the rest of their life's.

After that they had a little get together and then all of them left. Kagome and Inuyasha went to the airport to catch a plane to Paris! The city of love and romance! (A/N: See? Its gonna be romantic! Lol. On with the story. Its taking me a while to type cause my cat it sleeping on my lap and I have to reach really far to type. Well in with the story.) It was about a 14 hour flight which both Inuyasha and Kagome slept the while time. When they awoke they were in Paris.

"Well I cant imagine what we could do here. Can you Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Inuyasha! Keep you brain out of the gutter!" Kagome hissed.

"How can I? You so beautiful." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and nipped her ear. Kagome would have fell to her feet if Inuyasha didn't have his arms around her.

"Wow. If I can do that to you easily what else can I do?"

"Shut up… lets get to the hotel. I need to take a shower."

"Is that all you need to do Kagome?"

"Inuyasha I will make you pay and when I mean pay you will be in sever pain." Kagome then walked off.

It took them about 10 minutes to get to the hotel and their room. When they got inside their room, Kagome went into the bathroom to take a shower. What she didn't know was that she forgot to get her pajamas.

'Oh Kagome. What you don't know is that you will be in more pain that I.' Inuyasha said in his head.

When Kagome was done taking a shower she then remembered that she didn't have her pajamas. 'I'm a fucking idiot!' Kagome wrapped herself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom on search of her p.j's. But she couldn't find them anywhere.

"Are you looking for these." Inuyasha said from the bed. He was holding up her p.j's and he didn't look like he was gonna give them to her.

"Give those to me." Kagome said almost growling.

"If you want them so bad them come here and take them form me."

"Inuyasha I don't want to play around. I am tired and I want to go to bed. Now please give them to me."

"Nope." Inuyasha said simply. "I already said you have to take them from me."

"I'm not gonna wrestle over my p.j's when I am wearing nothing but a towel that might fall off. Now please I am begging you give them back."

"Well technically I wouldn't mind if your towel did fall off…" That's all Inuyasha got to say cause Kagome tackled him trying to get her clothes from him. Kagome finally got them but when she was having her happy dance Inuyasha pushed her down onto the bed and wouldn't let her up.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome. I cant help myself. I cant control my actions. I want to be with you, in youki terms as well as human. I cant wait much longer. Either you want this or you don't which one will it be?" Kagome was silent. She knew what youki terms were and what they meant, and also what they would have to do to make it youki. Did she want this? Is this what it would be for the rest of her life? Was Inuyasha sure?

Those questions were running through her head and she couldn't take it. She wanted to be with Inuyasha. She was sure that he wanted this or else they wouldn't be in this position. She had made her decision.

"So what'll it be Kagome?"

"…Yes. I want to be with you… in both terms. I want to be complete."

"Ya sure? You do know that it means that we will be bonded for all…" Kagome kissed Inuyasha.

"I'm sure and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kagome then noticed something… something that she remembered teasing Inuyasha about… (A/N: What could this be?)

"Puppy… I didn't notice what you were wearing."

Inuyasha then remembered the boxers. "Oh shit Kagome. Please don't call me that. Not right now." Inuyasha begged.

"I love it when you are helpless. Also remember to keep me quiet about this you said I could call you puppy."

"Fine. And also I think that you're the one who's helpless."

"Why is that?"

"I have control over you." Inuyasha smashed his lips on Kagome's while messing with the part that was keeping her towel up.

**Lemon Begins**

After a few seconds of messing with the towel he got it off and admired Kagome's figure. He couldn't think that anyone could be as pretty as her. She was well curved and had the smoothest skin. Inuyasha then kissed Kagome once more then started kissing lower and lower.

Soon Inuyasha was in the valley of her breasts. He couldn't resist any longer. He kissed his way up and started sucking on Kagome left breast while massaging the other. Kagome couldn't help but moan.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha switched breasts giving them the same treatment as the other. Inuyasha finally stopped and kissed farther down. He stopped at her belly button and played with it then continued his journey down.

Soon he got to her woman hood. Without warning he plunged his tongue into her. Kagome was filled with pleasure. She hadn't felt so good in he whole life.

"Inuyasha stop teasing!"

Inuyasha pulled out his tongue only to enter a finger. Whenever Kagome asked him to stop he entered another one. Giving Kagome more pleasure.

Kagome soon got tired of being tortured so she turned the tables. She flipped Inuyasha over and pulled off his boxers. Kagome only stared. She had never seen anything like this her entire life.

"You like what you see Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer she kissed Inuyasha and did the same thing he did. She made her way slowly down and teased him by moving her hand by his man hood once and a while making him even harder than he was.

Inuyasha was tired of the torture but he wanted to see what Kagome would do. Kagome then got down to his man hood. She blew on it. Inuyasha moaned.

"Kagome…"

"You like that Inuyasha? Well I haven't even started." She then placed her mouth over the tip of his man hood and licked it. Inuyasha grew harder by the minute.

Soon Kagome was tired of just playing around. She plunged her mouth onto his mad hood and started moving up and down. Inuyasha was filled with pleasure. More pleasure than he would have thought that he would have.

Kagome then took her mouth off and started to run her fingers up and down and the licked it while doing so. Inuyasha was now tired of the whole thing so he flipped her over.

"You ready?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Its gonna hurt."

"I know. I'm willing to go through the pain for you."

"Tell me when to stop."

Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha slowly entered her. He soon reached her barrier and decided to go thought with one quick stroke. And that's what he did. When he broke her barrier Kagome screamed out in pain and agony. Inuyasha kissed he on the forehead to try and take her mind of the pain. Inuyasha waited for Kagome to get used to the feeling of having him inside of her. When Kagome was ready she nodded her head and Inuyasha started to move lowly.

"Inuyasha! Faster! Harder!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha obeyed her command. He started to move with demon like speed.

Kagome was reaching her climax. She couldn't take it much longer. She screamed and released. Inuyasha came soon too and when he did he bent down and sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck. Kagome screamed out pain, and Inuyasha collapsed beside her.

**Lemon End**

Inuyasha lay beside Kagome panting.

"You know. Your pretty good for your first time. And so you want to know another thing? I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

Soon they were both sleeping peacefully.

**A/N: There you go you bunch of pervs. You got your lemon. In your review tell me if it was any good. It was my first one and if people think they are good then I will write more. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Ja ne!**

**InuyashaLuva492**


	21. Your what?

**A/N: Hey peoples! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but my sister has been on and hasn't let me write another chapter… but now I am in control…lol well here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang (Forgot to say in some of the chapters so this is for those too)**

Chapter 21: Your… what?

It was a month later and Kagome wasn't doing so good. She wasn't felling good and always throwing up. Inuyasha was starting to get worried.

"Come on Kagome, lets go to the doctor to see what's wrong." Inuyasha said.

"No… I'm fine Inuyasha. Don't worry about it."

"Your saying that throwing up every day is normal? Well its not so I'm gonna take you to the doctor."

"No your not Inuyasha. I will go there in my own time. Just wait a little longer and if it continues then we will go to the doctor."

"But Kagome…"

"No buts Inuyasha. I will go soon. Just wait… please."

"Fine." Inuyasha then left the room to get ready for work.

Soon Inuyasha left and Kagome had the house to herself.

'I wonder what Sango is doing. Maybe she can come over and we could go shopping.' Kagome thought. She went to the phone and dialed her number. There was no answer on the other line.

'Well I guess I have to go shopping by myself.'

Kagome got dressed and then left.

When Kagome went to the store she had a stomach ache but just shook it off. But later it got worse.

'What's wrong with me? This has never happened to me before. I wonder if… no it couldn't be that, but it has been a while since… might as well check.'

Kagome bought some stuff and went to buy it. When the guy saw what she was buying he said good luck. (I wonder why he said that… well one person knows other than me)

Kagome then went home and sis some stuff then waited for Inuyasha to get home. It felt like a lifetime for Inuyasha to get home. He finally walked in the door around 7:30, in time for dinner.

After dinner Inuyasha went up stairs and changed then came back down to have Kagome wrap her arms around his waist.

"You love me… right?"

"Of course I love you Kagome. Why would you ask me that?"

"Well there is a reason why but I cant tell you yet… I will tell you soon thought… very, very soon."

"Ok. Well since we're talking about this. Do you love me?"

"Of course." Kagome then released her hands from his waist and walked away to clean the kitchen.

'What's up with Kagome today?'

"Kagome… what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why so you ask?"

"Well you aren't your normal self today."

"Inuyasha nothing is wrong with me, well I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

Kagome then went to bed and Inuyasha followed later.

The next morning Inuyasha left for work again and Kagome called up Sango to see if she wanted to come over today. She had some things to tell her that were really important. Soon Sango knocked on the door and Kagome let her in.

"So Kagome… what is so important that you needed to tell me?"

Kagome whispered in Sango's ear and Sango's eyes widened.

"Sango… how can I tell Inuyasha?"

"Well… I would just come strait out and tell him. After all no matter what Inuyasha will love you."

"Thanks Sango. Hey, how about you and Miroku come over for dinner tonight. You could stay here and help me and Miroku can come over when Inuyasha leaves work. What do you say?"

"We could do that. Let me call Miroku. Hey Kagome, are you planning on telling Inuyasha tonight?"

"Yeah, I am."

Around 7 Miroku got there and about 10 minutes later Inuyasha walked in. Sango had told Miroku about the thing she and Kagome were talking about so Miroku knew and couldn't wait to see what Inuyasha's reaction would be.

"Um… Inuyasha, after dinner can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure."

The end of dinner came too soon for Kagome.

"So Kagome what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Come with me." Kagome took Inuyasha up stairs.

"Um… Inuyasha there is a reason why I have been sick, it does mean that I have to go to the doctors, but not yet. Not for a couple of weeks."

"Well what is it?"

"Well I really don't know how to say this but I'm… well I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Hehe… I'm evil. I'm so very, very evil. Well you get to see what Inuyasha says about this next chapter which I will be putting up today. Yeah. When I can update I go crazy. There will only be one or two more chapters after this and then there is another section which will be about whether I am gonna do a sequel or not. Oh yeah. Mine name is now InuayshaLuvaKagome492, I changed it. **

**Ja ne!**

**InuyashaLuvaKagome492 **


	22. What do you want to name the Baby?

**A/N: This is gonna be a really short chapter but I'm gonna finish the story today so don't go away. Well here is the next chapter and I'm sorry for the cliffie. I just couldn't resist, well here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and gang**

Chapter 22: What do you want to name the Baby?

"Well I really don't know how to say this but I'm… well I'm pregnant."

The room was silent.

"Your… what?"

"I'm pregnant. Didn't you here me the first time?"

"Yeah… but I thought my ears were playing tricks on me. Is that why you asked if I loved you? Because you thought that I would leave you?"

"Well yeah. For the most part."

"Kagome I would never leave you." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into his arms.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

A couple weeks later…

Kagome was getting larger as the weeks passed and today was the day that they were gonna figure out if it was a girl or a boy. Kagome was wanting a boy but Inuyasha wanted a girl because he wanted a child that looked exactly like Kagome.

"So… would you like to know the gender?" The doctor asked. They both nodded their heads. "You are going to have a baby girl. Now you have to choose a name for the baby that will be coming in about 6 months due to the fact that you are both half demons."

On the way home Kagome was silent and so was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what do you want to name our child I was thinking about Kumiko, Himono, Kawazoe, Taiki, or Ishikawa. Which one do you like?"

"Well the one that I like the most is Ishikawa, but its up to you to decide."

"Ishikawa… I like that too. Do you here that Ishikawa? That's you name." Kagome said while talking to her stomach.

When they got home Kagome called Sango and told her the name and the gender of the baby. Inuyasha never saw Kagome happier in her life. She wanted this baby and Inuyasha did to and Inuyasha promised himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to Ishikawa.

The next couple of weeks Kagome was in pain cause the Ishikawa was kicking more and moving around more. Kagome thought that Ishikawa was gonna come late but Inuyasha thought that she was gonna come early. But neither were sure.

"Kagome how are you doing today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Same old thing. Ishikawa wont stop moving around."

Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist which was quite a challenge even for him.

"I love you so much Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome giggled.

"I love you too Inuyasha."

That night Kagome didn't have a really good sleep. Ishikawa wouldn't stop moving around and one more thing… Kagome's water broke.

"Um… Inuyasha… we… have to go."

"Five more minutes…"

"No Inuyasha… we HAVE to go." Kagome said in a more stern voice.

"Why?"

"Because its time."

When Kagome said that Inuyasha jumped out of bed and got the things together then left to go to the hospital.

**A/N: I told you that this was gonna be a short chapter. Well the next one is gonna be short too but hey, I gots to hurry my sister wants on so I have to hurry, well the next chapter is gonna be up in about 30 minutes!**

**Ja ne!**

**InuyashaLuvaKagome492**


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey I told you I was gonna finish the story today. Well as I said I gots to hurry so here is the next chapter. And also its gonna be an even shorter chapter than the other one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and gang**

Chapter 23: Epilogue

Inuyasha got to the hospital in about 2 minutes when its supposed to be a 10 minute ride.

"Inuyasha you didn't need to rush."

"Well I don't really care! Now lets get in there and see when the baby is gonna come!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Oh… sorry."

Inuyasha and Kagome got in the hospital Kagome got taken to the room. Inuyasha called Sango and Miroku and told them that Kagome was gonna have the baby and they were there in about 5 minutes (Lived farther away).

"How's Kagome doing?" Sango asked.

"She's doing good. The doctor says the baby will be here in a couple of hours. Well I better get in there to help out the nurses." Inuyasha then went back into the room.

A couple hours later you could here a really mad Kagome.

"Inuyasha I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

NEVER GET ME LIKE THIS AGAIN!"

Outside the room…

"Wow. I've never heard Kagome this mad before. Well other than when she hated Inuyasha."

"I know. It must really hurt. I cant wait till I get to see what Ishikawa looks like. I bet she's a really cute baby."

"Well I cant stand all this yelling right now, but I have to go through this. Oh and Miroku… never get me pregnant." Sango said while giving Miroku a glare that said she really meant it.

Inside the room…

"Kagome that hurts. When this is over I'm not going to have a hand."

All of a sudden Kagome stopped squeezing Inuyasha's hand and stopped yelling.

"Congratulations on your baby girl. What is her name?" The doctor said while handing Ishikawa to Kagome.

"Her name is Ishikawa." Kagome said in a weak voice.

"Ok. That's a really good. name. Ishikawa… stone river." (A/N: Stone river is what Ishikawa means. That's the reason why I chose that name.)

The doctor then left.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw his face. He looked really happy. Ishikawa had a white ear and then a red one with gold/red eyes. Inuyasha thought that she looked like Kagome so much.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome on the head then did the same to Ishikawa.

"Kagome I love you so much. And same to you Ishikawa."

"I love you too Inuyasha." At that moment Ishikawa smile.

"I think that means she loves you too Inuyasha."

The End

**A/N: You like? Well there's the end of another wonderful story… cries. I hope you all enjoyed cause I sure liked writing it. Well I hope you read my other stories that I will be working on. Well thanks for reading!**

**Ja ne!**

**InuyashaLuvaKagome**


	24. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey. No this is not a chapter. It is about the fact that I have decided that I will not do a sequel… lol, just kidding. A lot of people said that I should do a sequel and that's what I am gonna do. The sequel will be on a computer screen near you the beginning of the summer, so in the mean time please and I am begging you please read at least one of my other stories in that time. As I said I am begging you. The ones I will be working on the most are Living A Lie and Bad Girl. Well off of those I am gonna tell you little about the sequel. Ishikawa s five now and Naraku wants to buy Inuyasha's company. Inuyasha is not willing and in return Naraku kidnaps Ishikawa. But what he doesn't know is that Ishikawa has a little surprise for everyone. Inuyasha and Kagome set out on a journey to find their daughter. Sounds cheezy but that's all that I have for right now. Well hope you all read the sequel.**


End file.
